


Moonlight Tales

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, tylerbamafan34



Series: The Pricefield Playlist [16]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Chloe Attending Blackwell, Chloe and Max Kept in Touch, F/F, Flirting, Hypnotism, Kissing, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Chloe, POV First Person, POV Jefferson, POV Max, POV Multiple, POV Rachel, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vamp!Max, Vamp!Rachel, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, amberfield, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerbamafan34/pseuds/tylerbamafan34
Summary: After being ‘convinced’ by her best friend, Chloe Price, a reluctant Max Caulfield is set to attend the first Vortex Club social of the school year. One party never killed anyone… right? (Updated on the 1st and 3rd Sunday of each month - new schedule starting 22/10/17)





	1. Another One Bites the Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to the fic. As a PSA: Tyler and I have hit a bit of a brick wall with LUIS (our other LIS vamp story), so we're postponing it, maybe indefinitely. In the meantime, we'll be working on this one.
> 
> So, basics: Once Max moved to Seattle, she and Chloe kept in touch. Both girls are going to Blackwell. There are a few ships included - the main two being Chloe/Max and Rachel/Max with the way it's planned now. Victoria/Max is a minor one, for certain reasons that will become clear later. More could be added later down the line. Not sure how all these ships will end up, but it'll be fun finding out.
> 
> This first chapter is being released as a taster. We will be releasing regular updates once we've got more chapters written up.

**Chapter One: Another One Bites the Dust**

**Max's POV - Early September - Blackwell - Max's Room – Evening**

It had been a few days since I started at Blackwell Academy, returning to my hometown – Arcadia Bay – on a permanent basis. Five long years had passed since I lived there; during that time, I had been holed up in Seattle. This wasn't the first time I had visited between then and now, dropping in on my childhood friend, Chloe Price, every few months for days at a time - mostly in the holidays. Sometimes, Chloe made the long trek to Seattle to see me, too. We wouldn't have distance to worry about now, just like old times.

Right now, Chloe was chilling out in my room, treating it like her own as usual. The concept of privacy and personal space was totally lost on her. I think she just didn't want me mysteriously disappearing tonight to avoid her plans. It would be the first Vortex Club party of the academic year - a chance to make my first foray into Blackwell's social scene, aka my worst nightmare. I did not do well at parties; I couldn't handle crowds or tight spaces or too many drunk people… the list went on. Still, _somehow_ – through gradual wearing down and blackmail – Chloe had convinced me to accompany her.

Honestly, I was still trying to find a way to get out of it, even now. "Chloe, I'm not so sure about this…"

Chloe sighed deeply, clearly having expected more resistance to her little plan. "For fuck's sake, Max, live a little. Going to one party isn't going to kill you, okay. We're not little kids anymore, so we can stay up after nine."

I rolled my eyes at her playful mockery, typical Chloe. "I'm just not used to these kinds of parties."

"I still can't believe you were in Seattle all that time and didn't go to some wild ragers. Wasted opportunity to get wasted." She sounded very disappointed in me.

"Not all of us are party animals like you, Chloe," I pointed out. She did seem to forget that a lot.

"And not all of us can be nerdy loners, like you," she countered with a smirk. "Come on, it'll be an adventure for you. You don't have to do it every week or anything, unless you suddenly catch the party fever. Besides, I'll be there, which automatically means it's going to be awesome. Don't make me use the puppy dog eyes because I so will."

"Ugh, you know I can't say no when you do that…" I groaned, hating that such a simple underhanded trick always made me cave in.

"It's my secret weapon." She got up from my bed, coming to stand in front of me, a charming grin and coaxing tone. "So… what do you say?"

I knew it was pointless resisting further. One way or another, she would get me to tag along… even if she had to drag me kicking and screaming. "Fine, if it'll shut you up…"

"Hella yes!" she exclaimed victoriously, giving me a quick hug as a reward for compliance. "See, I knew you'd come around. Can't wait to see you bust a move on the dance floor, aka flailing your arms around awkwardly."

Pouting, I gently pushed her shoulder. "You suck! ...and you might also be right."

She returned my nudge, playful. "I just tell it like it is. Don't worry, I'll help coach you when we get there."

"Like you'll be much better," I scoffed challengingly.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at me. "Hey, that's just plain rude. I'll have you know I'm pretty good at this, especially when fueled by alcohol and weed - of which I'm sure there will be plenty." A plotting grin tugged at her lips, one I knew all too well. "The Vortex Club are always high, well Hayden is. Nathan too, and you know a rich kid like him is gonna have the good stuff."

I crossed my arms, interested to hear how she would get him on board with that scheme. "Oh, and how do you plan on smooth talking Nathan into handing over his weed stash exactly?"

"Use my charms…" she added with a wink, "or just wait until he's too high to notice and 'borrow' some."

"I figured as much…" I shook my head at the predictable answer.

Chloe titled her head to the side, really staring at me as she tapped her chin, deep in thought. "Now, we have to do something about your outfit."

I looked down at my worn gray hoodie, pink Jane Doe shirt, battered sneakers and blue jeans ensemble. "What's wrong with it?"

Giving me a disbelieving look, Chloe began her fashion criticism. "Max, if you turn up like that they'll hand you over to the fashion police. At least look like you're making an effort. Show off some skin or whatever."

"Oh, because that's a good idea around a bunch of drunk and high jocks," I replied sarcastically. I doubted I would ever catch their attention, but I didn't want to risk it.

"They'll be too busy kissing Victoria's ass, so don't worry about it," Chloe reassured, waving away her concern before smiling again. "Besides, I'll protect you if the need arises."

"If you're not flat on your face, high as a kite," I corrected smugly.

Chloe shook her head. "Dude, I'm not going to get that high. I don't trust any of those assholes enough."

"So, in summary: we're going to a party where you don't trust anyone…" I concluded, pointing out the glaring flaw in that plan, "sound logic as always."

"Not all of them are bad, enough to make me cautious but that's half the fun." She moved over to my wardrobe, not even asking before she riffled through my clothes. "Oh wow… have you actually upgraded from early teens Max?"

I shrugged, watching her work. "You did all the upgrading for both of us."

Chloe sure had done a lot of changing, diving head first into the punk rocker style: blue hair, skull shirts, piercings, tats and tude.

"Hey, here's something… oh shit, didn't think there'd actually be a dress in here." Chloe pulled out a dark blue and black, short sleeved Jersey skater dress with a rounded neckline.

I frowned, wishing now that I had hidden it better. "Ugh, my mom made me bring it along… she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Holding it up, Chloe considered the option. "Hmm… it's a little basic but… could work."

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked, incredulous.

"When am I not?" the bluenette replied, managing to dig out some pump shoes a similar shade of blue from the bottom of the wardrobe. "Look, if you're only gonna go to one party the whole time you're here, at least make it so people will remember how drop dead gorgeous you looked on that one night." She approached me, putting the dress closer to get an idea of what it might look like. "Give Victoria Chase and the other basic bitches around here a run for their money."

"That might be a stretch, Chloe," I muttered in response, not overly confident on my ability to appear 'drop dead gorgeous'.

Chloe caught my eye, a subtle smile on her lips. "I think you'll scrub up nicely. We sure as hell won't know until we try. Come on, give it a try. Promise I won't look until you're ready." She handed me the dress and shoes, turning around.

Realizing that I wasn't going to get out of this, I sighed and shrugged my hoodie off. Next, I kicked my shoes off, then unzipped my jeans and stepped out of them. I pulled my top over my head, swearing that I saw Chloe's head turn back as I resurfaced. Did she just…? Nah, what was I thinking? Pushing it aside as me seeing things, I got the dress on and stepped into the shoes.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Okay, you can look now."

Eagerly, Chloe swiveled around and grinned the second she saw me. "I was totally right. You look hot."

"Uh, thanks?" I really wasn't sure how to take that. Chloe often made passing flirtatious comments, it was just her nature. She actually seemed genuine, which stumped me. I was used to teasing, not this.

"Are you always this good at taking compliments?" She took me by the wrist, placing me in front of the mirror in my room so I could get a better look. "See?"

Not used to this whole process, I turned slightly to each side to get a better look, pleasantly surprised with the result. "Okay, I guess it looks better than I was expecting."

"Give yourself _some_ credit, Max. If you put on a little makeup -not too much you don't want the drunks to think you're a hooker-" I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror, making her grin, "and some jewelry or something, you'll be perfect. More than enough competition for someone like Bitchtoria. Oh, and this..." Chloe took one of the bands off her wrist, sliding it onto mine, "gotta add a little punk class to it. _Now_ it's perfect."

"Oh yes, because the black spiked bracelet _really_ pulls it together," I added sarcastically. "I'm sure I'll set off a new fashion trend."

"Don't want you looking too much like a Vortex Club clone," Chloe retaliated, sticking her tongue out. "And you're welcome, by the way."

Genuinely grateful for this, I smiled at her. "Seriously, Chloe, thanks. At least I won't look totally tragic tonight. I didn't think you'd have an eye for girlie fashion."

"Don't know if I'd go that far, but it's better than yours," she replied with a teasing grin.

I inhaled sharply. "Ouch, low blow."

She chuckled, giving me a once over. "Well, the model does at least fifty percent of the work, so I guess you can take _some_ credit."

"Thanks, girlfriend."

Smiling again when her eyes fell on the bracelet now attached to my wrist, she nodded approvingly. "I'm not just gonna go with anyone to a shindig like this."

"So, am I an acceptable date?" I asked, giving her a twirl, almost falling over in the process. I literally had no coordination.

She caught me before I fell flat on my ass and pretended to give it some thought, shrugging. "Eh, I could do worse."

"You are such a bitch sometimes…"

"You know it." Chloe grinned cheekily. "Now, let's get finished up and we'll head over. Sound good?"

"Yes, it sounds great," I admitted, actually feeling a little pumped for this now, all thanks to Chloe.

* * *

**Blackwell Pool - Late Evening**

The time to leave came around surprisingly quickly. Chloe got dressed up a little, her style still distinctly punk but cleaner. At least she was trying, and seeing her in something that didn't have a ton of weird stains on was… nice. To top it off, she had actually run a brush through her hair. A rare sight, for sure.

Chloe insisted on linking arms on the way there - something about making my one night out special, pulling out all the stops - and I wasn't totally against it… or at all. "So, looking forward to your first major party?"

"Yeah, actually I am." The answer surprised me in all honesty.

My blue-haired punk friend grinned. "Glad to hear it."

Eventually, we made it to the main entrance and headed on inside. The first thing that hit me was the smell; a weird mixture of booze, weed, and sweat. Admittedly, not the most appealing. Bright lights flashed, briefly illuminating faces in the crowd dancing - some were really going for it. The music pulsated through me, rocking me to my very core.

"Hella yes! It's party time!" Chloe shouted over the music so I could just about hear her. "Come on hippie, shake that boney white ass of yours." She dragged me over to a clear spot, ready to rock out.

At first it was a little awkward, me being naturally self-conscious, but after a while I kinda forgot other people were there, aside from Chloe. She sure as hell didn't restrain herself, jumping around and waving her head wildly. Her energetic and… interesting style soon rubbed off on me.

"Yeah, rawk out, girl!" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of my arms and shaking me around.

After some time amongst the mass of bodies, we slowed it down and moved to the outer edges to escape maybe being stepped on or crushed.

Chloe leaned in closer, breath warm. "See, you're learning from a pro. Way to let go. I'm gonna go grab us some drinks. Stay put, alright?"

I nodded, watching her weave her way through the crowd, almost getting into a fight when someone bumped into her. Waiting around, I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Something like this might be nice once in a while. So long as Chloe was with me. She made everything fun, always had.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone I didn't recognize. A girl with long blonde hair, dancing in the crowd. Must be one of the Vortex Club members I had yet to meet – which was most of them. Getting a closer look, I could see some sort of dangly earring in her left ear, a feather perhaps? It was hard to tell from where I was stood. She had a sort of similar style to Chloe, although she was showing off much more skin.

I found myself staring, unable to look away as she danced, making it look so natural. If only I looked that smooth… Then she caught me staring, making me look down at my shoes. Shit, way to be a creeper. After a few seconds had passed, I glanced up to see that she had moved a little closer, the faintest smirk visible. She _definitely_ noticed me being a weirdo.

To my surprise, she moved even closer, working her dance moves effortlessly into her shuffling across. Oh god, was she going to come over and punch me or something… Before I had the chance to figure out a good hiding spot, she had made it over to me. Now I got a better look at her, she was prettier than I had first realized. Her mischievous hazel eyes caught the light, almost seeming to shimmer.

Just like Chloe, she didn't seem to have much respect for the whole personal bubble thing, resting her arm against the wall I was now backed up against, face close to mine. I swallowed, frozen to the spot. My legs refused to move, mouth and brain not functioning. I must look so pathetic right now…

"So, got a name, beautiful?" she asked, voice as smooth as silk.

Thankfully, my brain kicked in just in time to answer without looking like I had serious problems. "M-Max."

"Well Max, I find it criminal that you aren't on the dance floor right now. Such a waste. Care to join me?" she asked, smiling with enough charm to make even the toughest cookie crack.

"Uh, actually I'm…" I glanced behind me, wondering where Chloe had got to, "waiting around for a friend. She just went to get drinks. Should be back real soon. I… don't want to miss her."

"So, a quick dance then." Her eyes met mine, something indecipherable flickering in those hazel irises.

Before I knew it, I found myself saying yes, compelled to accept the offer for some reason. I could keep an eye out for Chloe, so long as we didn't move away too far. She pulled me into an empty spot, not too far away from where I had been standing, getting back into the swing of the music.

"I don't think I caught your name," I pointed out as we danced.

"Rachel," she replied simply.

It wasn't so strange that I didn't know who she was – my social life had been lacking – but… she seemed like the type of person I _should_ know about, just as much as Victoria Chase. "So, you come to school here?"

She seemed to be considering something for just a second before answering. "I guess you could say that."

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she moved in closer to me, dancing so close we were almost touching. Normally, I had an issue with people getting up in my space, Chloe excluded, but I didn't feel uncomfortable with Rachel doing it too. Weird. I didn't pay it too much mind, wondering if now that I was in the party mood that it just came more naturally. That must be it.

I ignored the nagging doubt, deciding to just enjoy myself for the time being. When the song we were dancing to came to an end, I suddenly realized we had migrated away from my initial location. Shit, Chloe was probably back now and would be _pissed_.

I went to turn back, getting blocked by Rachel. "Leaving so soon? We were having so much fun, too."

"I…" The words got caught in my throat, refusing to voice my desire to get back to Chloe.

Leaning in closer, she tucked some hair behind my ear, fingers lingering on my cheek as her eyes bored into me. "Come on, let's go somewhere a little more… private, shall we? I'd _love_ to get to know you a little better. How does that sound, hmm?"

I once again agreed. What was going on? This was so… weird. Maybe a contact high from all the fumes in the room. Whatever the reason, I let her lead me away to the bathroom, guiding me into an unused stall - one that had an out of order sign on it. There was still a faint bass line coming from the main part of the swimming pool, a reminder of the party I had just left.

"Not the best place for this, I know, but my options are limited," she whispered now that she could be heard. She backed me up against one of the stall's walls, face inches from mine. "Now, this is a little more intimate, much better, right?"

On instinct, I nodded my head. Was this how Chloe felt when she had smoked weed? If so, I could kinda see the appeal. I felt so relaxed now, the world around me quieter and softer than normal. Everything was dulled, only Rachel's voice clear for me. It was almost like an out of body experience, not quite but as close as I'd probably ever get.

Her hazel eyes almost seemed to pierce my soul. "Oh, you are such a good girl, so compliant. For that… you should be rewarded."

Before I could do, say or even think anything else, I felt her lips on mine. A spike of surprise and confusion, soon giving way to something much more relaxing and… a slight pang of longing. My lips moved of their own accord, kissing her back. Right now, my mind was a haze - probably from inhaling so many weed fumes in the other room. There had been a _lot_ of people smoking, a good twenty percent that I had been able to make out from my corner of the room.

I felt her tongue slid into my mouth, deepening the kiss as she pressed into me. My body felt all tingly and weird, not in a bad way. After some time she pulled back, eyes shimmering again. "Let's step it up a notch, shall we?"

Without waiting for a reply, she pressed her lips to my neck, kissing where my pulse was. My head moved back on instinct, giving her more access. When I decided to come here tonight, this was the last thing I had been expecting. I felt teeth graze my skin as she kissed and sucked, teasing. There was a very slight pricking sensation, something that vanished almost as soon as I felt it.

I inhaled sharply, feeling her press her knee into me as she continued to work on my neck. I had no idea what was happening right now but I knew I wanted more. A surge of ecstasy passed through my body, eyes closing.

After some time, Rachel pulled back, running her tongue along the spot she had tended to for the past… however long. It was too dark to really tell, but I could swear I saw her lick her lips. Her face returned close to mine, her hazel eyes now having a strange glow to them… maybe a trick of the light, or lack of.

She gave me another brief kiss, smiling. "As much as I'd like to play with you more, I have important things to attend to tonight. Shame… maybe some other time if I'm in the area. You'd be worth the trip."

Letting me off the wall, she opened the stall door and I wandered back into the main area. I felt a little lightheaded as I stumbled back over to my spot. Chloe was there, looking very puzzled. When she saw me, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are… shit, I was starting to get worried. Sorry I took so long, the line was _ridiculous_ and then some asshole knocked into me, spilling everything so I had to queue _again_ …" Chloe frowned at me, looking worried. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

She gave me a strange look. "Where'd you go? I was seriously just about to send a search party."

"Oh, just to the bathroom," I stated offhandedly, not really remembering why I went. Well, I guess that was obvious. What else do you go to the bathroom for? I took one of the drinks in Chloe's hand, taking a sip. "Anyway, shall we get back to it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the setup. This might not be the last time we see Rachel… Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and we will get more out to you once we've sorted a few more things out. Obviously, feel free to drop a comment telling us what you make of it so far, what you think might happen etc.


	2. Just Like Old Times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So continues the confusion…

**Chapter Two: Just Like Old Times?**

**Max's POV - Next Day - Max's Room - Late Morning**

When I woke up the next morning I felt terrible. The morning light almost seemed to burn my eyes, making me turn over and groan. I almost smacked my face into something… or someone. Chloe had crashed in my room as she often ended up doing, still out for the count. The girl in question had been just a little high and drunk, not too much. She could still walk, which was something. I was sure she had been as loud and obnoxious as usual on the way back. We rolled back here early in the morning, I could remember that much.

A flicker of panic crossed my mind as I grabbed my phone to check the time, afterwards remembering it was Saturday so it didn't matter.

"Maaaaxxxxx… quit moving around so much," a grumbled protest came from where Chloe was lying.

I put my phone back on the bedside table, slowly easing myself back. "Sorry, wanted to check the time."

She sighed. "No class, nerd."

"Yeah, I figured that much out on my own, thanks."

One of her bleary blue eyes opened just a fraction. "Got any painkillers? I have a headache."

"I think so…" I rolled over, checking the top of my bedside table, sighing in relief when there was a pack already there. I _really_ didn't feel like moving much. Taking them, I handed her the pills.

She popped a couple, swallowing dry before flopping back down onto the pillow now facing me. "So, how'd you find it?"

"Great… I think?" I was certain I'd had a good time, but couldn't quite recall why. "I can't remember much, and I'm feeling a little woozy."

"Dude, you didn't even drink and you have a hangover?" the bluenette asked, a flicker of amusement in her tone. "Only you, Max."

"More like a contact high," I suggested, body feeling slightly numb. "Wonder how much weed fumes made up the air in that place."

"Like seventy percent," Chloe replied, only half-joking. "Don't worry, it'll fade eventually. Just gotta hang in there."

"I hope it goes soon…" A sudden wave of nausea passed over me, leaving seconds later. "I feel a little sick too."

"If you're gonna barf, don't do it on me please," Chloe pleaded, understandably not wanting that outcome.

"I'll try not to…" I mumbled, cheeks feeling flushed. "Is it warm in here?"

"Jeez, you are full of complaints today. Gimme a sec." With great difficulty, Chloe managed to drag herself out of bed, clumsily climbing over me in the process, and stumbled over to the window. She opened the blinds, making me recoil even further into the blanket as she opened my window. When she turned around, she frowned. "What the fuck are you doing, Max? I thought you were warm."

"Too bright…" I mumbled, doing my best to block out the light. My eyes were super sensitive this morning. Maybe something about being in a dark room with no natural lighting all evening might have contributed to that.

Chloe gave me an unamused look. "Don't be such a pussy. It's just a few rays of sunlight, won't hurt you. Even shut-ins like you need some exposure every now and then."

"Chloeeeee, please," I begged, sounding kinda pathetic.

"Fine, fine, as you wish, your Majesty." She did a little mocking bow, shutting the blinds again before trudging back to the bed, nearly collapsing on top of me. "Don't say I never do things for you. Stoners are the worst…"

"You should know," I replied, managing a light smirk.

Just as Chloe was about to retort - no doubt with a quick and witty comeback - her eyes focused in on my neck. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" I asked, curious to see what she had found.

"Your neck's a little red here… not much but… if you squint…" Chloe did just that, getting a closer look.

"Maybe I… huh, insect bite?" I suggested, not knowing what else it could be.

"It's a little raised… maybe." Chloe's fingers ran over the small mark, trying to put her not-so-extensive knowledge of insect bites to use. "If it was bigger, I might suggest a hickey but… doesn't look like it. For a second I thought you'd gotten some action and didn't tell me." She almost sounded… relieved about that not being a possibility. "Does it itch?"

"Nope, thank god. You know what it's like for me in the summer." I suffered a lot in the hot months, every single insect capable of biting eager to take a nibble.

Pulling her hand back, Chloe had a puzzled expression like she was trying to solve a particularly hard brain teaser. "They do seem to love you then. Must have tasty blood or something."

Putting the potential bite out of my mind, I sank back further into the mattress. "Guess we'll never find out, not like we can ask them."

"Well, I could try and let you know," Chloe suggested with a smirk.

"No thanks," I stated outright. You could never be too sure if Chloe Price was joking or not, something I had learned the hard way.

"But it's for science…" she insisted, putting on a disheartened pout.

"Science can shove it," I muttered, closing my eyes again.

Giving up, Chloe shrugged. "Fine, offer's still there if you ever want to take me up on it."

I let out a soft chuckle at her resignation. "I'll keep that in mind."

After some time, the bluenette pulled herself out of bed again, taking greater care this time not to squish me on the way now she had woken up. "I'm gonna go grab a shower. You coming?"

A shower would be good right now but… I didn't have the strength. My stomach rumbled loudly. "Nah, I'm just going to lay here for a bit."

Grinning at my stomach's protests, she stretched her arms above her head, bones clicking. "Suit yourself. If you're good, I might go scrounge up some breakfast."

"Yes, please. And something to drink if that's not too much to ask. My throat's dry." That was an understatement if ever there was one.

"Got the munchies, huh?" Chloe chuckled to herself. "Guess you really were high last night. Welcome to my world. I'll see what I can do." With that, she left.

I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling while trying to remember the details of last night. I remembered getting there with Chloe, dancing for a while. Then she went to go get drinks and… then it got hazy. Did I dance again? With Chloe? Maybe… I just remembered feeling really good for the rest of the night and then coming back to crash.

Eventually, Chloe returned, hair damp and ladened with snacks. "And you said my weed habit wasn't good for anything. Always keep an emergency stash."

"I'm grateful now. I won't comment on it ever again unless it's to say how awesome it is, promise." I gladly accepted the chocolate bar she offered, tearing into it.

"Whoa, slow down, dude," Chloe grinned as she watched me devour the snack. "Okay, from now on you can't tease me about my eating habits."

Within seconds, I had consumed the whole thing, washing it down with a cup of water. I felt a little better, not much. One chocolate bar wasn't really a proper meal so it made sense. Clearly sensing I wasn't full up, Chloe handed me a pack of potato chips that I downed just as quickly as the chocolate.

"That shit hit you hard, huh?" Chloe asked, again watching me shovel food into my mouth.

I licked my fingers clean, still not feeling very satisfied. Maybe it just needed some time to hit my stomach. "I guess. I'd never be a good stoner."

"I've seen worse. Been worse, too," she added as an afterthought, finishing off her own bag.

Not wanting to clean Chloe out, I refrained from taking anything else from her emergency snack pile… as much as I might want to. I could probably eat it all, no sweat. At least eating and drinking had help with the sickness a little.

"Better?" she inquired, blue eyes filled with mild concern.

I nodded, genuinely feeling better. "Yeah, thanks, Chloe."

She smiled broadly. "Hey, that's what best friends are for. Holding your hair back while you throw your guts up and sharing weed snacks to sate cravings."

My face crumpled up with disgust at the mental image. "Nice…"

Bumping my shoulder, she continued to grin. "What can I say, being a best friend is a tough job."

"Yeah, especially being _your_ best friend," I shot back playfully, knowing it would get me in trouble.

As predicted she wasn't best pleased, wiggling her fingers menacingly. "Oh, Caulfield, you're asking for it now."

"No, no, no. No tickling." Recoiling on instinct, I almost fell out of bed.

Before I could fall, Chloe grabbed onto me pulling me back up. "Watch it. I'm sure you'd rather not get a bruise on the boney white ass of yours. No padding there."

"Can we please stop talking about…" I hesitated, clearing my throat, "...that."

"Aw, cute, you're embarrassed." Without warning, Chloe pulled me into a hug, wrapping her legs around me. "I'm so glad we can do this now. It was tough while you were in Seattle."

We'd both found it hard being apart, having spent so much of our childhood stuck together like glue. "Yeah… it was, but we're back together now."

"The dream team," she stated happily as we laid there. Being back with Chloe again was seriously the best. Just like old times.

* * *

**Two Days Later - Late Afternoon**

The feeling from after the party hadn't passed as I had hoped, if anything it got worse. Whatever was going on, my body was _not_ happy. My skin felt like it was burning, sweaty. Everything ached, right down to the individual cells. I had a pounding headache, felt _so_ hungry and thirsty. No amount of food or water seemed to quench that. I'd tried everything: savory, sweet, bitter, hot, cold… nothing helped enough.

Despite my protests, Chloe had decided to stay and look after me, missing class for the past two days. She said it didn't matter, that she could catch up easy enough and had already informed her teacher. I felt so bad. She might not look like it, but Chloe liked learning. Yeah, she would probably deny it if asked outright. Still, she was smart and like burning things - making her science classes a favorite.

Honestly, she had gone above and beyond call, acting as my own personal butler. She made sure I had food and drink when I needed, which was often, and patted my face with a cool flannel when I was burning up. When my clothes got too sweaty and gross, she made sure I was changed into something fresh. Also, she'd brought some cold and flu stuff to help ease my symptoms. I would have to find a serious way to thank her when I felt better.

Chloe was helping cool me down again, wiping my skin with a wet flannel. "I'm starting to get worried, Max. It just seems to keep getting worse…"

"Only been a couple days…" I pointed out, not wanting to go to hospital for something stupid like a cold, a total waste.

She dipped it back in the water bowl, ringing out the excess. "You've been eating and drinking non-stop, have a temperature, sweating buckets, feeling and being sick…"

I weakly raised my hand, resting it against her cheek. "Chloe… chill."

She took hold of my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah… I mean, I'm fine playing doctors and nurses still. I just… want you to feel better."

I offered her my trademark dorky grin. "I already do with you around."

"Ugh, stop before _I_ throw up," she chuckled, gently patting my face again.

Closing my eyes, I appreciated the cool sensation, disappointed when it left my face. I opened my eyes again, watching Chloe diligently wringing out the flannel. When she leaned over this time I felt… odd. The constant thirst I had been feeling ever since the party intensified, almost unbearable. Not only that, but I could hear a faint thumping sound, growing louder and louder. What was it?

My eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the source. It was so loud… it had to be close by. It only took a moment to realize where it came from… Chloe, her neck more specifically. My best guess, her pulse. Weird, why could I hear it so loud? Almost like it was in my head.

When I worked out where it came from, the thirst and hunger grew, practically salivating. My lips parted as I stared at her pale skin. All I wanted to do was… what exactly? What the fuck was I thinking? The moment passed, leaving me confused and a little disgusted at myself. For just a fleeting second… I had wanted to bite her. That wasn't normal, right? You didn't just want to do that out of the blue, least of all to a friend. What the hell was wrong with me?

Chloe must have noticed something was wrong since she paused her cooling. "Max… you okay?"

"I…" I could _not_ tell her. No way. "Yeah, yeah… just a little tired."

"Surprising considering how much you've been sleeping," she added with a smile. "I'll leave you to it then. Give me a text if you need anything else, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed, watching her leave.

The second she had gone, I grabbed my face and groaned. Was I really that delirious? Getting weird urges? Maybe I really did need to go to hospital… a mental hospital… I just needed to stay calm. Whatever 'that' had been, it didn't last long. Could be a weird one-time thing. Yeah, that had to be it…

* * *

**Two Days Later - Early Afternoon**

Thankfully, it seemed I was on the mend. I still felt hungry and thirsty as hell, but the temperature had gone down significantly. Good thing too, I wasn't sure if Blackwell could keep up with my water needs. My body ached less too, again a blessing. Chloe was still insisting on looking after me, so stubborn.

Right now she was stirring some soup she'd heated up, trying to get it to the right temperature so it wouldn't scold my mouth. She hoped it might help with my throat issues, so sore and dry. As she stirred, she hummed pausing to check every few seconds to check. I watched her work, still feeling a little weirded out by my brief moment of creepiness the other day. I hadn't felt it again, so… progress? Two days without creepy thoughts, good on you, Max. Just the rest of my life to go…

Satisfied with the soup, Chloe came over with the bowl balanced on a tray. I sat up, taking it from her. "Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem. Want me to feed you?" she asked teasingly, trying to get a rise out of me.

"Uh, I'll pass. We both know how that ended last time," I reminded her, not wanting a repeat session of the first time Chloe tried, when I seriously couldn't feed myself.

"Yeah, you nearly had a face full of porridge." She grinned, exposing her teeth as much as possible remembering the embarrassing high pitched yelp I had managed then.

That's what I needed, for Chloe to have more blackmail material. "I'm never going to live that one down…"

"Until you do something worse, no," she confirmed with a smug grin.

Sighing, I grabbed the spoon and began to eat. About halfway through I noticed something strange. Chloe was… staring at me. I mean, not like she had much better to do but… this was really intense.

"Uh, something on my face?" She didn't even seem to register the question, continuing to stare. "Okay, I'm kinda…" There it was again, that nagging desire to bite and the sound of her pulse. I froze, unsure what I should be doing now. Well, I knew what I _wanted_ to do, but there was no way I could. I refused. When I could manage, I called out to her again. "H-hey, Chloe, come on now… I'm a little freaked out."

As suddenly as she had zoned out, she came too. "Hmm… you say something?"

"Uh… no, no…" I stuttered, super confused now. If she didn't remember it, guess there wasn't much point bringing it up.

She glanced at my bowl, noticing I had barely touched the soup. "Jeez, you eat like a snail sometimes. Hurry up or it'll get cold."

Complying, I ate another spoonful, all the while staring at her to see if she was really okay. "Are you… okay?"

Frowning at the question, she tilted her head in question. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason…" I muttered, trying to think of an excuse to cover it up, "just wanted to check. You've been asking me so much recently I wanted to return the favor."

Her suspicion gave way to a genuine smile. "Well, ain't that sweet? You've always been a total sap."

I returned to my food, a little uncomfortable now. Thankfully, Chloe didn't seem to remember or go back into her eerie trance like state again and my… urge didn't come back. The sooner I was well again, the better. It seemed being this close to Chloe for too long was unexpectedly dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Max doesn't understand what's happening to her… but she soon will. Next chapter, we'll be catching up with Rachel, who's about to get the shock of her life, or death, or undeath? One of those three.


	3. Life and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. This one will be a Rachel POV. Max will have the most chapters, followed by Rachel and other characters. Could end up having several POVs in one chapter.

**Chapter Three: Life and Soul**

**Rachel's POV - Location Unknown**

A large ballroom had been set up to hold the soiree for this evening, one I myself had organized. The decorations were rich, dark colors, deep reds and satin blacks - a gothic style. On one of the tables pushed against the wall was a small fountain like feature, a thick blood-red liquid running from it, glasses arranged ready for use. Some hundred vampires had gathered for the occasion, dressed in their finery - demonstrating their wealth and elegance. Some were several centuries old, others not even one, all had their individual influence and power. This was a time for partying and politics, intrigue and machinations.

No party would be complete without a dance floor and music, although I suspected that some of the older vampires didn't appreciate my music tastes. The younger ones, however, were having a great time. It was about a thirty-seventy split old-young, so majority ruled. A few of the older vampires had updated to this century, getting involved. Props to them. Others remained sour-faced, total party poopers, too stuck in their ways to embrace the better parts of human culture. I, for one, didn't have that problem. However, I needed to keep all guests entertained, so remaining in the thick of it all night wasn't an option. Hosting skills were important, after all.

After getting my fill of dancing and socializing with vampires more my age, just either side of the century marker, I moved onto the obligatory meeting and greeting of those too arrogant and proud to 'demean' themselves in such pointless revelry. These were vampire it was better to have on side than as enemies. Of course, they had very little points of interest to offer to a conversation, most too conceited to do anything other than perform a monologue. Recanting tales of their youth, hunts which had no doubt been blown way out of proportion, boasting of conquest and the like, most likely fabricated for the sake of grandeur.

Honestly, it didn't matter if you were listening or not, so long as you smiled and nodded occasionally, laughed when necessary or dropped a few compliments here and there. So long as they believed you found them charming or impressive, that was enough. Child's play.

Out of nowhere as I was listening to one drawl on about a time he had single-handedly defeated some fearsome rival, I felt something deep inside me, drawing me towards… what? The feeling lasted a few seconds before it faded again. That was weird. I had never experienced anything like that before. The only thing that came close to the feeling was when I hadn't eaten in a while, that instinctive urge to find something to sate the thirst. It was that… impulse, only stronger.

"Rachel, are you alright?" The question brought me back to reality, the vampire giving me an expectant look. "As humans say, you've turned quite pale."

Smiling with as much charm as I could muster, I brushed my temporary distraction aside. "I'm already as pale as I'll ever get. And yes, I'm fine."

"Very well. Back to what I was saying…" The words became muffled, the pang of… whatever it was, coming back.

This wasn't normal… I needed to go and check. Asking the others was not an option. By nature, vampires were sly and manipulative, using every advantage to further themselves. I could not show any weaknesses to supernaturals I didn't trust. Who knew where that would lead me… nowhere good. Maybe there would be something in the library?

"Please excuse me." Without waiting for a reply, I swiftly moved away from the vampire I had been talking to.

Head held high, I continued to my extensive library, one I had been collecting for many years. I scanned the shelves, thinking of the best place to start. Along the way, I pulled a few dusty tomes out, anything of interest. With my reading list assembled, I scanned the index of the first, flicking through as quickly as possible. No luck. Moving onto the second, I repeated the action. I paused momentarily, checking a page before continuing. One book later, I had yet to find anything of note.

I leaned back in my chair, pondering. There was a book or two I had yet to read in my collection. Worth a shot. The first was a general reference book, no use. Now, the second… that was an interesting one. It covered the relationship between the human and vampire, a more recent study - recent being about fifty years ago. I had been putting it aside for a rainy day.

Intrigued, I opened the front cover, scanning for potential points to start. Stopping on the third chapter, my eyes darted across the pages. The sixth page in caught my interest, reading more in depth.

'Traditionally, the act of 'siring' is performed by the almost complete drainage of the human in question and transferral of blood from the vampire performing the ritual. In recent years - the last one to two hundred - reports of a different method have surfaced. The reason behind this phenomenon is, at present, unknown, however, it is believed to be due to natural human evolution - random genetic mutations.'

I paused for a moment, considering this before reading on.

'It is believed that over the past century or two, some humans have developed a particular trait which aids in the process of 'siring', making it simpler. Where this originally came from is still unknown, although many believe - and the limited data suggests - that the source country is America. Other areas, such as China, have also provided similar results. The country of origin aside, this groundbreaking discovery has the potential to alter the relationship between humans and vampires.'

"Okay, get to the point already…" I muttered to myself, eager to locate the main point of this study.

'When a human with this random mutation comes into contact with a vampire possessing a complementary venom counterpart, it 'infects' the human - the closest comparison being either a virus or parasite in human terms. Once the initial bite has been administered, it takes several days for the venom to 'infect' all living cells. Symptoms include: nausea, sweating, vomiting, unquenchable thirst and hunger, increased body temperature, migraines, numbness, loss of fine motor skills…'

The list went on. Getting the gist, I skipped ahead.

'There is a 33% chance of failure, the human dying within hours - maybe days depending on the individual venom/mutation combination - of infection. If the human survives the ordeal, the 'siring' will become effective. As for the vampire in the equation, they will feel nothing while the human is undergoing the process. Once the 'siring' process has stabilized and officially begun to take form - on average taking several days - the vampire in question will feel an overwhelming compulsion to locate the fledgling they have created. If left unanswered, the call may drive the vampire temporarily mad until initial contact has been made.'

Was that what I was feeling? But… if so, who had I inadvertently turned? I wracked my brain, thinking. If the process took several days for the human before I even knew… we could strike anyone I'd feasted on in the past two days… which only really left one person… that girl at the party, Max? Or something like that…

The implications hit me. I needed to find that girl again and fast. If not… right, back to Oregon, to Arcadia Bay… after the party was over, of course.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Oregon - Very Early Morning**

It took a while to return to the small coastal town; I was very anxious to find Max. Of course, I'd managed to bite one of the only few humans that had the damn mutation which matched my venom… just my luck. What if she'd already bitten someone? That might draw… unwanted attention. Last thing I needed was the Syndicate, a group of highly trained vampire hunters, on my back - those guys could be brutal and merciless if they considered any supernatural a threat.

At least it was still dark enough to travel when I'd figured it out, otherwise that would've been a serious problem. I followed my gut instincts, avoiding the 'patrol' aka one guard armed with nothing more than a flashlight. Made my job easier. I moved quickly and quietly through the campus grounds, drawn to what I believed to be the dorm building. Now all I had to do was find out which room was hers. There was one window with a light on, my best bet. It was like three am now. Unless someone had some serious project they'd been procrastinating on, it would probably be Max.

Now, how to get in… I remembered the guard. I could easily take his keys, use my skills to draw him in and then make him forget. The plan worked like a charm, the poor guy handing the keys over me and then proceeding to stand there with a glazed over expression. He'd stay like that for a while… and I might keep his keys. Never knew when I'd need them.

Keys obtained, I strolled towards the door and unlocked it, closing it behind me. I knew where I had to go next, up to the second floor. It didn't take long to get there and into the girls' dorm corridor. Didn't seem like anyone was around so I continued down the hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a map with a handy name/room number combo. I traced my finger over the map, finding the only Max listed - 219.

I crept down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of room 219, dim light coming from the gap. Smoothing my hair, I knocked gently. A chair creaked, footsteps shuffled closer to the door. It slowly opened, a familiar face poking out.

When our eyes connected, I smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

"Wait... who…?" Sudden recognition sparked in her soft blue eyes. "Rachel?"

"The one and only," I replied, wondering how long it would take for all of her memories of that night to return. "Now, can I come in, please? I'll tell you why I'm here once inside. I'm sure you'd rather not have to explain to the principal why you're trying to sneak someone in your dorm room this late."

Looking back behind her, Max reluctantly stepped aside. "Fine, hurry up."

Before she could change her mind, I slipped inside and shut the door behind me. The room was pretty messy, bits of paper and books scattered everywhere. Photos, posters and other trinkets lined the walls. There was a very sorry looking excuse for a plant sat in the corner, in desperate need of water.

Giving me a strange look, Max frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Hey, I said I'd maybe come back and have more fun." She seemed confused by that, her memories from a few days ago obviously still jumbled up. "Remember the Vortex Club party?"

"Yeah, how could I forget…." she paused, very confused and a little flustered. "No seriously, how'd I forget  _that?_ "

"Well… it's a long story. I'm gonna keep it brief for you. Okay, prepare yourself." This would be… fun. I'd never done this before, never thought I would either. "First off, as you may have already guessed, I'm not a student here. I went to that party because… I needed to find someone to… drink blood from. Crazy, I know."

Max was understandably confused by that trying to figure out what I was suggesting. It only took her a moment or two, her eyes widening. "So… you're saying… that you're a vampire?" When I nodded, she shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, they don't exist."

"No? Tell me, how have you been feeling the past few days? Felt anything strange? Been eating okay? Drinking fine? Enjoying the sun?" I asked as nonchalant as possible, inspecting my nails while I gave her time to consider those questions.

It seemed the questions made her even more baffled. "What has how I'm feeling got anything to do with your crazy claim?"

"You might want to sit down for this." I sat down, patting a space on the bed. Hesitantly, Max followed my lead. "So, I led you into a bathroom stall to drink your blood, with me? I thought that'd be it, you know. Get a kiss, some blood and I'd be on my way. Turns out… it ain't that simple." Bombshell in 3… 2… 1… "You, my friend, are also now a member of the fanged community. Congrats."

For a moment, she stared at me blankly. "That's impossible."

"I thought so too and yet… here we are." And this time it really wasn't my fault. I hadn't intended on this happening at all. "I blame you for this, by the way. You belong, or belonged, to a very small percentage of humans who could get turned by a simple bite. My venom reacted to a random mutation and… BOOM, you got vamp'd. I didn't even know it was possible until tonight but there you go."

"Is this a joke?" Max managed, incredulous.

It would be better for both of us is I was lying, but that wasn't the case. I could sense the disbelief radiating from her, understandable. To make her accept it easier - I didn't have all night - I clamped down on her skepticism, encouraging her mind to take what I was saying as truth. Manipulation of the mind was my forte. "No joke I'm afraid. You're a bonafide vampire, or will be very soon. Not sure how long it takes to fully take effect. I suspect that any day now you'll start wanting to chomp into your friends and family, and they probably won't even bat an eyelid if you have them under your spell."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, sounding a little worried now the implications were starting to kick in.

"How do you think I was able to bite you and get away with it? Sure, it might be a little different for you since you haven't been able to practice your techniques yet, but we're just naturally attractive to humans and they kinda go into this weird trance state, get caught up staring or something. I've seen a guy do that for an hour straight before, kinda creepy honestly." I shuddered involuntarily, remembering the blank stare.

"So that's what happened…" she muttered to herself, looking both relieved for getting an answer and horrified at what it meant.

"Had an epiphany over there?" I pressed, interested to hear what she had figured out.

"Maybe…" her expression became troubled, wringing her hands, "the other day my… friend did that. Just started staring at me for no reason. Couldn't get a response out of her. And… I wanted to…"

"Have a nibble?" I finished for her, getting a slight scowl in response for my bluntness. "Yeah, I feel you. Not easy to resist sometimes. Well, at least now you know why. Hmm… how long was she like that for?"

"Maybe a minute or so?" She estimated, not sounding ever so sure of herself. "I wasn't counting. And it took me calling out to her several times to get her to snap out of it."

I nodded, taking that information in. "You guys must be close, then. If you already have a strong connection, the trance state is easier to get into and last longer. A minute is pretty impressive for a fledgling who was still technically going through their 'siring'."

"She's my childhood best friend, so yeah we're close," Max replied instantly.

"Well, if you're gonna be spending a lot of time with her, you might want to let her know before you…" I paused, trying to find the best way to word this, "take her by surprise."

"You mean before I bite her," she confirmed, frowning at the possibility.

"Correct. I mean, you might be able to keep it a secret but you'll give in to temptation eventually, especially if you're already lusting after her blood. And since the trance state is more of a lure, a way of getting your prey in the right position, it won't be enough. Until you work out how to suppress certain memories and work on other abilities, it won't be pretty. Most people don't appreciate getting chomped," I added as an afterthought.

Max scoffed, irritated by the suggestion "How do I tell her  _that?_  'Oh, hey Chloe, just wanted to let you know I'm a freakin' vampire and I might end up biting you. Hope you don't mind'."

I rolled my eyes, letting her come to the end of her panicked rant. "Alright, enough with the sarcasm. You know, some humans are fine with it. Actually, getting bit can be pleasant. You enjoyed it, right?" When she didn't say anything, I chuckled. "I'll take that silence as a yes. Besides, this might be your chance to make a move on your… 'friend'."

"Please, stop talking…" Max begged.

"Did I see a hopeful flicker in those eyes?" I teased, getting one last playful dig in before I turned back to the more serious matter at hand. "Joking aside, you'll need to feed soon. And if you're already feeling urges to bite a particular person… happened with anyone else?"

"No, I… she's the person I spend the most time with," she admitted, hanging her head.

"The stronger the connection, the more enticing. It's weird, I know. I can give you a quick run down of basic biting techniques to help. Don't want it to get too messy or unnecessarily painful. First times can be both." I said with a wink, hoping she'd get the double entendre.

She shuffled uncomfortably, looking away for a moment. Desired effect achieved. "I… guess that might help. If I am gonna… bite someone," she almost whispered those two words, not wanting to believe them, "I don't want to hurt them."

Glad to see her on board, I began listing off the basics. "First and foremost, it's best to get your target relaxed. Struggling will make it difficult to bite and blood will get everywhere - if someone isn't expecting a bite, they will definitely try and escape. In time, you'll develop and perfect techniques for that. All vampires start off with a base level but it doesn't last long and isn't overly effective. It increases the hungrier you get, as a rule, sending out those appealing pheromones or whatever."

"Okay, so… keep my…" Max hesitated, clearly not wanting to refer to the human she might end up biting as her 'prey', 'target' or something similar, "the person I'm biting relaxed, check."

"Anything to increase the blood flow is good too," I added as an afterthought. "Makes it easier. Could be anything. My favorite… getting your victim  _excited,_ like I did with you."

Max looked away, shying from my gaze. "Don't think I'll be doing that, thanks."

"We'll see about that. As vampires, we're very driven by instinct, we embrace that more animalistic side, so you'd better get used to it." If Max was going to survive, she needed to learn to think like a vampire, not a human. "If the person you're biting has consented, it's best to make sure their diet is good enough, iron rich. Don't want them getting anemia or something. It's basically like a blood donation so anything that works there works here."

"So, take them out for a meal before they become my meal?" Max summarized, grimacing.

"Oh, I like that. Maybe we should start writing this shit down. One of those self-help books…" I muttered to myself, getting back on track. "When biting to feed, make it firm enough to actually pierce through skin. One clear bite is better than several half-formed holes. Best place is probably the neck, but the inner thigh's good if you can get to it. Wrist works as well, accessible."

"Bite firmly, got it," Max repeated to herself.

"If you don't intend to kill the human, be aware of how much blood you're drinking." Taking too much could cause problems, especially if a vampire wanted to keep a human available as a long term option. "The average adult has ten pints of blood, and about one pint is usually given during a blood donation, with several months break in the middle to make sure it's replaced. So, don't go overboard."

Max nodded, taking the advice on board. She was taking this very seriously, kinda cute really.

That was about all I could give Max as advice for the moment on blood drinking, most of it had to be learned through trial and error, actually doing it. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to. Oh, stay out of the sunlight by the way. Major sunburn."

"Wait, you're leaving?" She sounded almost disappointed.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. "Did you think I'd be sticking around all the time? Cute. Sorry Max, but I didn't sign up for this. I'll probably come and check in on you from time to time. Until then, I've given you the basics. You know how to bite people when the time comes, that's all you need. The rest is instinct." A suggestive grin tugged at my lips. "Or were you expecting something else, hmm?"

"No…" She didn't sound overly convinced of that herself. "I just… this is all so new and strange. How am I supposed to be okay with any of this?"

Sensing the panic, I cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at me. "Max, we all go through this stage of uncertainty, and we all get through it. You'll be the same." Unable to help myself, I gave her a brief kiss. It seemed to calm her down a little. "I will be back sometime, so just hold out until then. You're still changing. It's not going to happen overnight. I'm sure if you really need me, it'll come through somehow."

Still not looking happy, Max nodded slightly. "Okay."

Offering a smile, I stood and let myself out. What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's something neither Max nor Rachel were expecting... Max still hasn't changed fully yet, so that should be a rough time in limbo.


	4. Put a Spell on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So, things are only gonna get more complicated...

**Chapter Four: Put a Spell on You**

**Max's POV - Three Days Later - Max's Room**

It had been a few days since Rachel put in an appearance again, dropping a bombshell on me. Apparently, I was a vampire… or I would be soon. Honestly, I had been in denial the very next day, refusing to accept it. There had to be some other explanation, an alternative. Maybe I was still ill and all this was a hallucination? I had imagined it all…

Unfortunately, this seemed very real. With each passing day, the likelihood of this all being a dream diminished. The insatiable hunger persisted, sunlight was starting to burn my skin after short periods of exposure and, weirdest of all… there had been random displays of increased speed, strength, and agility - my reflexes, in general, had improved.

One such example… being clumsy, I managed to bump into one of the small tables in my room, almost knocking a glass of orange soda onto a book Kate lent me. Somehow, I caught the glass before it had even begun tipping over. The old me would  _never_ have been able to divert that catastrophe. Not that I was complaining about saving the book but...

Another to add to the list, the other day Chloe, in one of her eviler playful moods, tossed something at my head. I couldn't even remember what now, maybe a ball of paper? Regardless, she was understandably shocked when I - the world's worst dodger/catcher of oncoming projectiles - not only stopped it from hitting me in the face but somehow caught it with my non-dominant hand, no sweat. Her face was priceless, and so was mine.

Small things too, like being able to lift stuff I used to find heavy with ease - like my school bag when it was full to the brim with books and random crap. When I shut my door the other day, not really paying attention to how much force I pushed, I swore the hinges rattled. Actually, for just a second I was worried the door might fall off. Another tiny thing, maybe it was me being paranoid, but I thought people around campus had been… noticing me more. It was subtle, so I couldn't be quite sure.

I would pass it off as a coincidence… if Chloe hadn't been doing it too. She'd had more of her 'staring off into space' episodes around me. They had started to become more frequent, maybe twice a day instead of once like before. And each time… the urge to take a bite began gnawing away at my mind. For the moment, I was managing to keep it in check, but it was getting harder.

The longer I spent around Chloe, the more tempting it got. It had happened a little around other people in class, but nowhere near as strong. Like walking past a bakery, getting a whiff of all the freshly baked treats. I'd actually caught myself salivating once or twice, imagining what blood would taste like… Chloe's in particular. Even now thinking about it made the hunger intensify.

No, bad Max. Don't even start thinking of that as a possibility. Chloe was my friend, not a quick fix meal. God, I sounded like some kind of junkie… Maybe this blood drinking thing was superficial, like I didn't actually  _need_ to do it, I just wanted to. I was sure I could survive without it. It was all in my head. Yeah, that must be it. All I had to do was clamp down and I would be able to continue as normal… maybe with more sunscreen.

Just as I was finishing that thought, I heard a knock at the door - confident and sharp. Shit… not now, Chloe. Before I could do or say anything, she had barged in like always. At least she knocked, more than she usually does… not that it helped my situation at all.

"Yo, Max, how's it going? Haven't heard from you all day. I was starting to get worried." Ever since my show of illness, Chloe insisted on checking up on me… which really didn't help with the whole biting thing.

"Sorry, Chloe… I've just been feeling tired," I mumbled as an excuse. Rachel said I should tell her, but… how? She probably wouldn't believe me, and even if she did, she might hate me, not want to be my friend anymore… I didn't want that.

"You always are. So, what's really going on?" Chloe always had this uncanny ability to tell when I was trying to hide something from her. Sometimes, I was grateful for it. This time...

"I…" Every time I wanted to tell her, but it was nearly impossible. Once again, I avoided the topic, "...can't talk about it right now. Look, I promise I will soon I just… need to sort things out in my head."

"Sounds serious. Hmm…" She gave it some thought, tilting her head. "I'll get it out of you eventually."

Honestly, I was expecting more of a fight but I was grateful she dropped the issue for now. "I don't doubt it." Hopefully, I could tell her before she found out through regrettable actions…

"Well, I have an idea that might cheer you up. How about we make a pillow fort, like we used to when we were kids?" she suggested. "A throwback to the past and all that. We can chill."

I gave it some thought, deciding that this might be just what the doctor ordered. Something normal in the chaos. "Actually, that sounds really great."

She offered me a genuine smile. "Great, let's get started then."

Chloe and I started gathering together all the things we could use to construct our fort. We had to get a little creative since my room had a drastic lack of pillows. After some time and some careful balancing, we managed to make it worked.

"After you…" the bluenette motioned towards the entrance, watching me crawl in on my hands and knees.

Once I was inside, she squeezed in next to me. We weren't kids anymore, so it was a tight fit – more so for Chloe than me given her height. It took some shuffling, and a near collapse, but we managed. It wasn't until I got myself wedged inside that I realized this might not have been my best plan ever.

I could feel the familiar pang of hunger a few moments in. Pushing it back as best I could, I tried to enjoy the moment. The more I tried to resist, the stronger the urge became. The scent I recognized as Chloe's seemed to grow stronger, more enticing until it filled my senses. Instinctively, I licked my lips, eyes wandering along the pale skin of her neck then even further along her curves as I checked her out. It would be easy enough to take what I wanted, completely unguarded…

"Max…" Chloe finally spoke, her voice drawing me out of my almost trance state.

Chastising myself, I prayed she hadn't seen my wandering gaze as my eyes returned to her face. "Y-yeah?"

Sighing, she shifted onto her side, propping her head on her hand. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Forcing my eyes to remain on her face, I nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I do."

"Then why are you still trying to hide shit from me?" She was trying to hide it, but I could pick up on the subtle flicker of hurt and frustration. "Like, how long have we known each other? Nearly half our lives. It's a long fucking time. I'd trust you with my life."

"And I would you, Chloe," I replied earnestly, although it might be a little redundant talking about my 'life' now if I really was changing.

She sighed deeply, eyes closing for a moment. "You've been acting so fucking strange recently, and I can't work out why. And you don't seem to want to tell me for… whatever reason. Whatever it is, I won't judge you."

"Please, can we stop…" I muttered, seriously not wanting to go into this now, or maybe ever.

Frowning, she shook her head, stubborn as always. "No, Max. We can't. I'm worried, okay. In all the time I've known you, you've never acted like this before. If…" she hesitated, expression and voice softening, "if I've done or said something wrong, I won't be offended. I just want to know."

I knew she was only asking because she cared, but… it wasn't that easy. "You haven't done anything, Chloe."

"Then what is it?" she insisted, not willing to let it go.

"I've already  _told_ you that I can't go into it right now," I snapped, more agitated than I had meant it to sound. "It's not that I don't trust  _you_ , okay. I… it's that I don't trust  _myself,_ so please…" curling in on myself, I looked away from her, "stop asking about it…"

When she didn't reply, I glanced back seeing that now familiar almost glazed over look. Shit… I'd done it again, whatever _it_ was. I swallowed hard, trying to distract myself while she came around, hopefully soon. I bit my lip hard, hoping that might fool my urges. It worked at first, only for a second or two.

Why had I agreed to this? Such a bad idea. At this rate, I might have to seriously start avoiding her. Maybe even run away. Despite my best efforts, my eyes gradually returned to her dazed form. Would it be that bad if I just… took one bite? Just one small nibble, a taste…

That was when I snapped back to my senses, realized what I was considering. Frowning, I buried my head in my hands. "Ugh… why is this happening to me? I should never have gone to that damn party, then none of this would've happened."

My moment of clarity was once again clouded by more instinctive desires, eyes drawn to the girl lying next to me, still out for the count as far as I could tell. "This is torture for me, Chloe, you don't even know. I'm trying, so damn hard but… this is starting to drive me insane. Whenever you're around, I seriously can't think straight anymore. All I want to do is… ugh, the only thing I can think about right now is sinking my teeth into your neck, which is fucked up, right?"

When I turned to face her again, I noticed something… odd. Chloe was still out of it but… her expression was no longer blank and emotionless. In fact, she was smiling at me. I froze up, wondering what the hell this new development was. In that moment, she shuffled closer, face so close to mine now. I could feel her breath on my face, warm. Her arm snaked around my waist drawing me closer, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Chloe… what are you…?" I managed to choke out, sentence left unfinished.

Her eyes seemed to entice me, tell me that I could take what I wanted. All I had to do was reach out right now. When I did nothing, she pulled me in even closer, head moving back to expose her neck as if she knew exactly what I wanted to do. With her free hand, she began running her fingers through my hair, gently yet firmly keeping me in place.

What the actual fuck was going on right now?! This… this was insane. I… wanted to push her away, clearly she wasn't herself, but at the same time… Before I even realized it, my left hand was tracing the skin on her neck, running over her pulse. The action made Chloe sigh, her eyes closing as she leaned into my touch.

My eyes widened, hand recoiling. Blue eyes opened again, almost looking disappointed. Was I… was this my fault? I didn't even need to ask that question; I already knew the answer. This was so bad. I needed to get away, as far as possible. When I tried to flee, Chloe wouldn't let me, her arms and legs clamping like a vice.

"Chloe… this isn't you. You need to wake up now, okay?" I managed to grunt out, getting blasted in the face with another wave of her scent. My resolve slowly slipping away, I tried one last time, putting everything I had left to give into my next two words. "Chloe. Stop."

It took a moment, but my last ditch attempt seemed to bring her back to her senses. It was gradual, still leaving me much too close. Just when I thought I might not be able to bear it any longer, her eyes shifted back to normal. Obviously, when she finally came to she was confused.

"Uh… what…?" she began to ask, searching my eyes for answers as she loosened her hold on me.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any answers to give, not that I could tell her...

* * *

**Two Days Later - Photography Classroom**

Ever since the pillow fort incident, I had been trying to steer clear of Chloe as much as possible. Not easy. If I pushed her away too hard, I knew she would seek me out - not a good idea as I had seen last time. If I paced myself, made sure to ditch when it got too much, this might work… honestly, I wasn't sure if it would but I had to try.

As I sat in the classroom, only half listening to my teacher - Mark Jefferson - droning on about… whatever point he was trying to make, my mind kept wandering back to Chloe. All my thoughts and feelings were jumbled up, confused. The most potent urge revolving around my blue-haired friend was the whole blood drinking thing, but there were other more complicated things mixed up in that, things I had no idea how to deal with. This was getting  _way_ too dangerous.

It was then I heard someone clear their throat, loud and irritated. I lifted my head from my hand, not even realizing I'd been doing it, to find Mr. Jefferson staring at me. "Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

"Uh… you're asking me? Um… let me think…" My mind refused to think about class right now.

He shook his head, disappointed. "You either know this or not, Max. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?"

Predictably, Victoria's hand shot up. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes' a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." She turned to me, smirking. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

Dazed, my gaze switched over to the blonde, watching her with interest as she returned to listening to Mr. Jefferson's every word. Again, I felt the dull ache of hunger, eyes zeroing in on her. If I pounced on her now, that'd shut her up for sure. I bet she'd go all wide eyed and… my fingernails scratched across the desk's surface, leaving definite marks.

What was my real problem: biting in general or… just biting Chloe? Would it be okay if I did it to someone else? Probably not from a moral perspective, but would I hate myself less? Definitely.

The bell rang, breaking my train of thought. Mr. Jefferson continued to drawl on, even after everyone started packing up and scraping chairs. I didn't move for a while, not having the energy. One time, Victoria caught my eye, her expression turning from disdain to something much more confused in a matter of seconds. Great, the weird trance thing was starting to happen to other people now…

Somehow, I managed to drag myself to my feet and gathering my belongings together without falling over. Just as I started the long journey back to the dorm building, I heard Mr. Jefferson call my name. "Max, can I have a word?"

Stopping in my tracks, I turned and shuffled over to him. If I could, I'd just leave but I didn't want to get myself in trouble. "Uh, yeah… sure…"

He gave me a searching look, crossing his arms. "You seem… distracted. Is everything alright?"

No, nothing was alright, but I couldn't tell him that. "Just tired. Not been sleeping great recently. Guess I'm worried about school or something."

Eyes boring into me, he managed an understanding smile, one that seemed a little fake. "Well, you know you can always talk to me if you need to. I would hate to see one of my students suffer unnecessarily, especially someone as talented as you, Max."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I muttered, eager to leave and flop down on my bed forever.

"Before you go," he began, dashing my hopes and dreams, "have you seen anything or anyone… strange hanging around?"

For a moment, I forget my exhaustion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the security team seem on edge, like they're expecting something. I believe there have been a few weird sightings, people who don't belong." His expression darkened for just a second, returning to normal as quickly as it had shifted. "Obviously, we all take security seriously here."

There was one person I could think of who fitted the bill of 'strange'... although I didn't really want to think about Rachel right now, or ever. Things were already complicated enough. "I… can't say I've seen anything, or anyone weird. Then again, I'm not the most social of people so… I don't recognize everyone."

"I see…" Something told me he didn't believe that, but he didn't call me out either. "Well, just keep what I said in mind and remain vigilant. Oh, and do let me know if you do see something."

I nodded weakly, slumping out of the classroom. With everything going on with Chloe, I had kinda forgotten Rachel was even part of the picture, not after she had ditched. Damn it, now I was thinking about her… no, stop it, Max. Now was not the time to be thinking about her. I had more than enough on my plate as it was.

My mind now filled with thoughts of two different women, each posing a problem for me right now, I walked back to my dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Max is having a bit of a rough time, huh? And how does Jefferson feature into all this?


	5. Strange Attractors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So, this one's gonna be a busy chapter…

**Chapter Five: Strange Attractors**

**Chloe's POV – Two Days Later – Chloe's House – Afternoon**

Sunlight filtered through my open window as I laid back on my bed, a lit joint pressed between my fingers. Normally, this would be my chill time, where I could switch off my brain and forget my troubles. Not today, though… and it was all thanks to one person. Max Caulfield.

Ever since we went to the Vortex Club party, she'd been acting strange. First, she got really ill – at one point I thought she really might die or something. She ate and drank so much, vomited, had a temperature, sweated profusely… and that was just the beginning of a long list of worrying symptoms. Then, she seemed to recover for a time, but that wasn't the end of it.

Something was seriously bothering her, I could tell. I'd spent enough time around her to know when she was worrying. Since the weird and unexplainable pillow fort incident – where I'd pushed and pushed her about it until she snapped – she had been purposefully avoiding me. She never had been great at subtlety. I just… didn't get it. Every time I tried to ask, the words seemed to get caught in my throat, thoughts refusing to translate to speech. It was… really strange.

I checked my phone, noting that she would be finishing class for the day in about an hour. I'd bailed on my own classes, not really feeling it. I had too much on my mind. Yesterday, I saw her briefly but she had practically shoved me out of her room, mumbling something about homework. For such a small girl, she had an impressive reserve of strength sometimes. Letting out a sigh, accompanied by smoke, I stubbed my joint out on the ashtray by my bed, sitting up and shuffling to the edge.

I hated this, thinking that Max might be mad at me for some reason I didn't even really understand. Why couldn't she tell me? Was it really that bad? She'd shared embarrassing things in the past, so… what had changed? Clearly, she was scared… Whenever Max had a problem, she tried to avoid it and anything relating to it. So, obviously it had  _something_ to do with me. Come on, think Chloe…

Drawing a blank, I let out a frustrated grunt and stood, grabbing my jacket. Fuck it, I'd just go barge into her room or something. It was her birthday today, so I had to go drop her present off. A good excuse she surely couldn't deny me. Knowing that I was going to see Max, my heart skipped a beat, making me frown. That was weird… Shaking it off, I raced downstairs and jumped in my truck, driving to Blackwell. Chloe Price did _not_ do well being ignored. Max should know that better than anyone.

Parking in my usual space, aka the handicapped one, I strode with purpose to the Prescott Dorm building, checking my phone as I went. Max would be back soon, so I needed to get there first. That way, she wouldn't have a choice. I climbed the stairs two at a time, slowing as I got to her room. With no locks on the door – so much for security – I entered her room and sat down on her bed, adamant that this time I wouldn't move an inch; she'd have to pick me up and literally throw me out.

Once again checking my phone, watching the seconds tick by, I laid back on her bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the 'Max Caulfield Memorial Wall' as she called it. There were so many photos there, from all times of her life. A lot of them were related to me in some way, old and new. I smiled fondly as my eyes scanned them all, years worth of memories. If only I could go back and relive them all...

That was when I heard the door creak open, footsteps shuffling inside and a deep sigh. I sat up, just in case Max didn't notice me and decided to flop down on her bed.

A second later when she noticed me, she froze up. "Chloe?"

"'Sup?" I greeted with a smile.

She seemed paler than usual today, her actions sluggish. "No, you… you can't be here right now…"

That less than warm welcome made me frown. "And why not exactly?"

"You just… can't. Or… or I can't…" she stuttered, eyes wandering over to the door.

Before she could bolt, I jumped up off the bed and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Wait… please, Max. Don't run off."

She refused to turn around but didn't pull away, so that was something. Her voice was weak and half-hearted as she pleaded with me. "Chloe… please let me go… I… I need to go…"

"No, you don't," I insisted, tugging her closer. "What you need to do is stop avoiding me. I can't take it any longer. You don't even have to tell me what's going on, okay? Just..." my voice wavered slightly, much softer now, "…don't leave me alone, please…"

"Chloe, I don't want to hurt you," she mumbled, still refusing to look at me.

"Why would you?" I asked, confused by that. "And if you really don't want that, then stop pushing me away."

For the first time, her eyes connected with mine – a deep shimmering blue. I got lost in them, body relaxing on instinct. Had they always been that pretty and mesmerizing? I couldn't remember… In that moment, time almost seemed to slow down, everything muffled and dimmed aside from Max. Maybe the weed I'd smoked earlier was starting to really kick in. Guess Frank gave me a new batch or something. Whatever it was, I'd definitely have to get more.

Without really thinking about it, I tugged harder on Max's arm, pulling her in for a hug. Now she was here, I wasn't about to let her go running off. For just a second, she struggled weakly, muttering something I couldn't really hear, protest no doubt. Then, she stopped resisting.

She rested her head on my shoulder, arms looping around to return my hug. "Chloe… why does it have to be like this? Why do you smell so… good to me right now? It's messed up, right? You must seriously hate me… or you would if you knew…" a choked sob, "I don't want to lose you."

Did Max really think that I hated her? That couldn't be further from the truth. There was no way I could ever do that. And I wouldn't ever leave her, not voluntarily. Even if I was forced, I'd struggle right until the end. How could I get her to see that?

Pulling back, I cupped her cheek so she was looking straight into my eyes, the blue almost seeming to intensify. "I'm never leaving you, Max."

Looking so guilty and conflicted now, she leaned into my touch. "You might have to…"

"Well, I don't want to," I insisted, eyes never leaving hers. "Whatever it takes to keep you by my side, I'll do it."

"Be careful what you wish for…" That statement caused a shift in Max's eyes, the guilty doubt giving way to a mild longing that made my heart jump. "If only you knew how tempting you're looking to me right now…"

Those words swirled in my mind, pulling me deeper into the cloudy haze. My body almost seeming to move of its own accord, I leaned in so close now and gently pressed my lips against hers. I could feel the few seconds of shock and panic radiate from her, pulling back but keeping my face close to hers. Then I saw it, that undeniable much stronger flicker of desire in her eyes, unrestrained and  _hungry._

Unable to hold back, she gave into it, kissing me back. I vaguely registered my back hitting something solid, the door maybe? All I could focus on was Max, her lips on mine. My body tingled, feeling so relaxed now as her tongue slid into my mouth. I pulled her closer, encouraging her. My mind was a haze of pleasure now, breath hitching as she moved her lips to my neck, so close to my pulse.

Letting out a content sigh, I exposed more to her, eyes closing as her tongue ran along my skin, feeling the slight grazing of teeth…

Suddenly, she pulled back, eyes wide and hand to her mouth. She looked horrified, backing away from me. The mist clouding my mind slowly faded and I frowned, wondering why she was looking at me like that.

"Yo, Max, you okay?" Then I realized where I was, back pressed against the door. I couldn't remember moving there.

She looked down at her now shaking hands, clenching them. "I… you need to leave."

"But, Max…" I began, not understanding.

"Now," she demanded firmly, refusing to look at me.

I could tell she wasn't messing around; she really meant business. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was seriously upset and angry now, but… not at me. No, all that frustration was aimed inwards, at  _herself_. Why?

Instead of asking, I found my legs carrying me out of her room, back down the hallway to the parking lot. I made it to my truck, got in and drove back home, all the while wondering what had just happened.

* * *

**Rachel's POV – The Next Day – Late Evening**

Ever since leaving Max alone, I'd felt an undeniable pull back to Arcadia. The longer I stayed away, the more compelled I felt to return. I wasn't used to such… dependency and I suspected it had something to do with the accidental sire/fledgling bond I created between myself and Max. It was telling me that my protégé was basically starving herself, and I wasn't allowed to let that happen apparently.

Eventually giving in, I made the journey to her dorm room, knocking. When the door opened, I offered a charming smile. "Well, fancy seeing you here."

"Um, this is  _my_ room," Max replied, frowning. "What are you even doing here?"

My face scrunched up slightly in mock hurt. "Ouch, such a cold welcome. Come on, can't you manage something a little nicer? I did come all the way here to see you, after all."

"Why  _did_ you come?" she asked, sounding tired as she stepped aside to let me in. "I thought you made it clear that I was on my own from here on out."

"Yeah, about that… seems I can't keep away from you too long." I winked at her as I entered, which made her stern expression falter for a second before she frowned again, wanting answers. "And apparently, I can't let you starve yourself to death."

"Starve myself?" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah. Haven't you been feeling hungry recently? Shit, it's been… what, two weeks since I bit you and something tells me you've been clamping down on your thirst for blood. You keep going like this and it'll drive you mad, eventually kill you," I explained, the thought making me frustrated.

"So… I  _have_  to drink blood?" She sounded vulnerable and disappointed, like she had been expecting a different diagnosis.

"Afraid so," I confirmed, allowing a small smile to tug at my lips. "And before you ask, it _has_ to be human blood to actually satisfy you - not only the hunger side but your vampiric urges. So, no snacking on local wildlife. Bloodpacks might help stave off the hunger if you can get 'em, but until you actually sink your fangs into someone, the uncomfortable feeling will linger. I'm guessing you've not had a nibble on your friend yet."

"No, and I won't," she stated firmly.

"Uh-huh, sure. We'll see how long that resolve lasts. Bet it's been tough, right? Had a few close calls?" The look on her face said it all. "Well, fear not, I've got you covered."

She seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, you need to drink  _someone's_ blood, and if you're really gonna be a pain and not take the easy route, then we'll have to look elsewhere, close to home still." I pondered the possibilities. "Anybody else you've been considering biting recently?"

"One or two…" she admitted reluctantly.

That was a start. "Any of those you'd feel better about biting? I'll take that silence as a yes. Well, problem solved. We find that person, fill you up and send them on their way, no worse for wear."

"How do I know they… won't turn like I did?" she asked hesitantly.

"Unless you've got some elaborate testing kit hidden somewhere, you don't. You'd be unlucky, let's leave it at that. Look, stop overcomplicating this and get your bite on." Without another word, I dragged her over to the door and out into the corridor. "So, where are we headed?"

Max shuffled uncomfortably, eyes wandered across the hallway to the door marked 221. Eager to get this started, I dragged her over and tried the door, finding it open as I had expected. This place needed to seriously rethink its security measures. The room was pitch black, not that it was a problem for either me or Max. We could see perfectly in the dark.

Noting the slight resistance from my fellow vampire, I rolled my eyes and tugged her inside, slowly shutting the door. Leaving her where she was, I cracked my knuckles and made the necessary preparations. This needed to be a quick and simple run, drawing as little attention as possible. Max's power had yet to properly awaken, so she'd need a helping hand.

I approached the bed, taking a moment to see who had taken Max's fancy. Vague recognition sparked in my hazel eyes as I examined the sleeping girl, short blonde hair and pale skin. When I'd infiltrated that party, I think I'd briefly considered her as a possibility for my meal. In hindsight, maybe I should've to avoid this mess. It seemed that Max and I had similar tastes, an amusing concept.

Focusing on the task at hand, I knelt down and began working my magic. I leaned in close to her ear, whispering. "Hey gorgeous, sorry to wake you but I need your help." The blonde's eyes opened slowly, confused at first, then starting to glaze over as they met mine. "That's it," I cooed, getting her into a relaxed, suggestible enough state.

Once the girl was under my spell, I turned to Max. Giving her a stern look, I redirected my eyes over to the bed, a meaningful and instructive glance. As much as she might look hesitant, her feet shuffled closer to the bed, driven by her hunger. Props to Max for holding out this long on her first feed. That was usually the most forceful and inescapable.

Stepping back, I watched curiously to see how Max would handle the situation. All I had to do was make sure she didn't seriously injure or kill the girl. Aside from that, I wouldn't intervene. Feeding could lead to all kinds of things, coax the inner beast to the surface.

Now all that was left was to see where this went. Max would be different after this. One way, or another.

* * *

**Max's POV – Victoria's Room**

I watched Rachel do… whatever it was she needed to do, feeling the familiar anticipatory pang of hunger. After what happened with Chloe yesterday, my resolve had taken a huge hit. If I didn't do this now, I would definitely end up biting my best friend, and god knows what else. I couldn't let that happen. As much as I didn't want to do this now, I had little choice.

After a few moments, Rachel looked over to me, letting me know she was done. At least Victoria wouldn't remember this, like I hadn't before, and… it wouldn't be unpleasant for her, if she reacted the same way I had. I gave Rachel one last look, her hazel eyes locking onto my blue ones, compelling me forward. In that moment, all the doubt faded into the background and my feet started moving.

When I reached the bed I didn't hesitate, climbing on top of Victoria. She had that same glazed over look I'd seen from Chloe, stronger perhaps. I really shouldn't have thought about Chloe then, something shifting inside me, mind recalling the other day and lighting a fire in my body. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing the blonde, passionate and hungry, and she seemed to be doing it back in her dazed state.

Restraint gradually fading, I pinned her down with my arms and body, feeling her shift under me. Breaking the kiss, my hands came to rest at the bottom of her pajama top, pulling up and over her head exposing pale skin. The new sight – her naked from the waist up – only increased my urges. My lips and hands explored, tongue and teeth teasing along her skin, making her gasp and moan softly. The sounds encouraged me, mouth finally resting on her neck.

Too hungry to stop myself, I sank my teeth deep into her neck, getting my very first taste of her blood, of anyone's blood. It tasted better than I ever could have imagined, the unquenchable thirst I'd had for what felt like an eternity finally starting to lessen. Eagerly, I drank, feeling my energy return by the second.

On instinct, I continued to stimulate Victoria, rubbing my body against hers and massaging her to help with my feeding. I could feel her squirm slightly, skin getting flushed and warm. Her reaction sent me wild, awakening deep set instincts. I pulled my sharp, elongated canine teeth from her neck, running my tongue along the bite and making her shudder. Not done yet, I moved down to her inner thigh – remembering what Rachel had told me once before – hitching the right leg of her shorts up out of the way as I plunged my fangs once again into her pale skin.

She exhaled deeply, tangling her fingers in my hair. This felt so… good, exactly what I had needed. As the overwhelming hunger began to subside, I slowed it down, lapping at the bite and savoring the last few drops of blood. As tempting as it might be to continue, I had done more than enough damage for tonight. Had it been Chloe underneath me now… that sobering thought might've been bypassed by baser instincts. Giving the blonde a kiss on each bit mark and her lips, I helped her back into her top and pulled back.

Then, I felt Rachel's hand on my shoulder, turning back to see her smile – seeming to suggest I'd done a good job. The implied praise felt… surprisingly good. After the blonde vampire had dealt with the aftercare part – altering memories to simply incorporate them into Victoria's dreams – we returned back to my room.

"Not bad for your first run, although…" she leaned in closer to me, licking a few stray blood droplets from the corner of my mouth, "…we need to work on the messiness a little." When she pulled away, I felt disappointed and I think she noticed, a teasing smile. "Now, I think that girl…"

"Victoria," I added.

"Victoria," she repeated, speaking mostly to herself now, "would be a good constant supply of blood for you. This session should tide you over for a couple days at least, but you will need to feed again."

"How many times will I… you know…?" I asked, hoping for a smaller number.

"At the beginning, at least once every two to three days, maybe four sometimes," Rachel estimated, giving it some thought. "After that, once you've adjusted properly and everything's in place, could be anywhere between five and nine days on average. Depends on what you do," she added as an afterthought.

I nodded, taking it all in.

Her expression shifted, turning serious. "So, here's the bottom line. Victoria is going to be your permanent… let's call her a donor, shall we. Ideally, it would be good to have a few but… we can consider that later. Every few nights, when you're hungry, seek her out. And before you get any bright ideas about avoiding it again, if you don't find her, she'll come find  _you_ and trust me, you won't be able to refuse." Pausing, she included something important she had almost forgotten. "Oh, and make sure she's eating properly so she doesn't pass out."

The way Rachel was speaking right now suggested that this was not up for discussion. I would do this, voluntary or otherwise. On instinct, I found myself nodding, accepting her demand. I didn't think I could refuse her even if I wanted to, her words burning themselves into my mind.

The sternness faded, replaced with a smile. "Glad that's settled then. Don't be too rough with her and I'll drop by in a few days to… check in on you." Her grin turned suggestive, eyebrow raising.

All of a sudden, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my limbs weaken. Before I had the chance to ask what was going on, my legs collapsed from underneath me, Rachel swooping in to catch me. I began panicking.

"Don't worry," she called out to me, voice soothing. "You just need to rest…" The world continued to fade away, everything else other than her irrelevant in that moment. "And when you wake up, I'm going to open your world." Her words were layered with seductive promise, a purr in my ear that lulled me into what would prove to be my last night as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a quick note on the fledgling/sire bond. Rachel's word is law for Max, and that will only increase over time. Max's moral compass will attempt to fight with it from time to time, her human and vampire mindsets/duties clashing – as we'll see later. As far as Chloe goes, Max is able to influence her subconsciously. When she outright demands something (telling her to leave, for instance), Chloe is compelled to obey.


	6. In Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. Some childhood flashbacks this time to start off, which should be fun.

**Chapter Six: In Memory**

**Max's POV**

_A dark, swirling mist. No sound, no light… nothing. Then, a flicker of bright white light, slowly engulfing, getting brighter until an image formed._

_I was a child, maybe around nine, playing in the park near my house. For the most part, I kept to myself, away from the other kids. My parents had given me a small plastic disposable camera to play with, difficult to break since I was so clumsy. I didn't care, quite happy to snap shots of whatever caught my fancy._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of blue. It belonged to a butterfly, the winged creature flapping gracefully. Intrigued, I followed it, quiet so as not to scare it. Eventually, it landed on a nearby flower, wings fluttering slightly. Eagerly, I approached it, lining up the shot and took the photo. I smiled as I examined the result, watching the butterfly move to wherever it wanted to go next. Free._

" _Hey," an unfamiliar voice came from behind her, making me jump and almost drop the camera._

_I turned, seeing a girl around my age with long blonde hair. Usually, I stayed out of other people's way and they did do, but not this girl. She had a mischievous resting expression, blue eyes inquisitive._

" _Whatcha got there?" the blonde girl asked, pointing to the camera._

" _Uh, a camera," I replied, clutching it tighter._

_Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Ah yeah, my dad uses them sometimes. His is bigger, though. Got any good pics?"_

_Considering it for a moment, I sat down on the nearby bench and motioned for the blonde girl to come closer. She did, jumping up next to me and leaning over. Like my dad showed me, I scrolled through the photos I had taken, the other girl adding a comment here and there about how cool they looked._

_When I reached the blue butterfly, the girl smiled. "That one's way cool. So pretty… You've got a good eye, that's what my dad says I should say to people who take good pictures. Dunno if it makes sense but…" The blonde girl shrugged, swinging her legs. "What's your name?"_

" _It's… Max."_

" _That short for something?" the girl asked, curious._

_I nodded, face scrunching up slightly. "Yeah, but I prefer Max. Only my mom calls me Maxine, and that's when I've done something bad, mostly."_

_The blonde girl nodded, smiling as she held out her hand. "Okay, Max, my name's Chloe." Eyeing up the hand, I took it and shook. Chloe had a pretty firm grip. "So, want to see my secret base? It's uber cool."_

_Curious, I nodded letting Chloe pull me away from the park into the nearby forest area. Mom had told me not to wander off, but I really wanted to see this cool secret base. We walked for a couple minutes until we reached a clearing, a large twisted tree sitting in the middle. At the top in the branches was a rundown old treehouse._

_I looked up, mouth opening slightly. "Whoa… that's so cool."_

" _Ain't it? I came across it one day and nobody was using it so… thought I'd put it to good use. C'mon." Chloe tugged on my hand again, pulling me over to the planks nailed into the trunk._

_We clambered up the makeshift ladder, reaching the top. There were a lot of cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, and some of the planks were a bit loose, but it was still awesome._

" _I'm gonna clean this place up and add some cool stuff, like… a treasure chest for all the badass pirate missions I'm planning," Chloe sounded proud of her plans. "Y'know, I could use a first mate on my voyages. And since you already know where my secret hideout is… wanna join me?"_

" _Can I?" I asked, surprised at the offer._

_Chloe grinned broadly, nodding. "Sure, d'you live around here?"_

_I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, only like ten minutes away."_

" _Same, so it's settled then." She held out her hand, expectant. "I'll teach you the secret handshake and everything." Following Chloe's lead, I held out my hand. The blonde-haired girl slapped my hand, then made a fist, waiting for me to do the same. When I did, she bumped her fist against mine. "And that's it. Simple, right? Yet effective."_

_We stayed there for a while, chatting about all the adventures we'd be having. When it started getting dark, we heard people calling out._

" _Chloe, you're not in that damn treehouse again, are you? I swear…" someone I didn't recognize called up._

_Chloe's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Uh-oh, busted…"_

" _Maxine, get down here now," mom called out, sounding pretty worried._

" _Ah… I'm in trouble…" I mumbled, wincing._

" _Guess we'd better get down there," Chloe sighed. "Damn parents… always ruin the fun."_

" _I think they're just worried," I mentioned, watching her go down the ladder first._

" _Well they don't need to be," the blonde muttered to herself, feet touching the ground._

_I followed after her, head hung when I saw mom and another woman, probably Chloe's mom. She gave me a stern look, one that eventually faded away and she scooped me up for a hug. "I was so worried about you. Please don't ever do that again. At least tell me where you're going next time."_

" _Sorry…" I mumbled, hugging her back._

" _I'm so sorry about this, Vanessa. Chloe has a tendency to get… carried away. Don't you, you little rascal?" the older, blonde woman asked, Chloe sticking out her tongue in response._

_Mom stood up, shaking her head. "No need to apologize, Joyce." She gave Chloe a curious look, thinking. "Honestly, I'm more surprised Max was playing with someone. She's had some… problem mixing with other kids. She'd much rather take pictures."_

_Joyce looked at the two young girls, an idea forming. "Well, maybe since these two get on so well, we can exchange numbers. I'm sure such a well behaved girl as Max would be a good influence on this wild child of mine. How does that sound to you two?"_

" _Hell yes!" Chloe exclaimed with a grin, her mom rolling her eyes at the rambunctious response, smiling too._

_All eyes turned to me, not something I was used to. "I'd… like that."_

_Mom smiled at me, then at Chloe and Joyce. "I think it's settled then."_

_After exchanging numbers and a vigorous goodbye from Chloe, we parted ways. The whole way home I help mom's hand, smiling to myself. I'd made a friend today._

_The memory faded away, soon replaced with another. Later, when I was around eleven or twelve. I was at Chloe's house for a sleepover. We had spent the day drawing, watching films, playing games and eating a ton of junk food. Joyce had popped out to the store, telling us to behave ourselves, but that was mostly directed at Chloe._

" _Uh, I'm bored…" Chloe whined, a devious grin tugging at her lips, "...but I have a plan. I know where mom stashes her wine. Fancy a taste?"_

" _I think Joyce would be mad if we did…" I added, already anxious. "And isn't William just upstairs. He might hear us."_

" _Pfft, who cares? She won't even know. And he will hear us if you keep whining about it." Chloe waved away my concern, heading into the garage and coming back with a bottle, along with an opener from a kitchen cupboard. "Et voila. Care to do the honors?"_

" _I don't know about this…" I hesitated, looking at the bottle skeptically._

_Sighing, she nudged my shoulder and held the bottle out. "Come on, open it chicken!"_

" _Hold on. And I'm not chicken!" I replied, grabbing the bottle and the opener, struggling to get the top off. Eventually, I managed it._

_I held the bottle out to her again, but she shook her head and pushed it back my way. "Prove it! You drink first, Max!"_

" _No way! It was your idea, Chloe!" I protested, holding it back towards her._

" _Whateva. Give me that bottle." She shrugged, taking it from me and bringing it to her lips to take a sip._

" _Well?" I asked, curious to know._

_She smacked her lips, nodding in approval. "Tasty. Very tasty."_

_Wanting to taste it myself now, I held my hand out expectantly. "Here, I want a sip!"_

_Chloe grinned, moving it out of my reach. "Sorry, this is not for kids."_

_Frowning, I tried to take it from her. "Don't be greedy! Gimme some!"_

_In a split second, the bottle fell to the floor. It didn't break thankfully, but wine began pouring out onto the carpet near the couch._

" _Oh shit, the carpet!" Chloe exclaimed, picking up the bottle to try and salvage the situation._

" _There's wine all over! What do we do now?" I started to panic._

_Chloe grabbed some paper towel, handing me some and we got scrubbing. After some time and a whole roll of kitchen towel later, we managed to clean it up some… but not enough. There was a visible stain. Before we could come up with a different plan, we heard the sound of a car engine switch off and shuffling from upstairs._

" _My parents are coming! Cover it up…" Chloe muttered, looking around for something big enough. She grabbed a pile of papers from the table, plonking them over the stain. "There, perfect… maybe."_

_Keys jangled in the lock, the door opening to reveal Joyce, laden with groceries. William came down the stairs, giving her a kiss before helping unpack the car. Chloe and I sat back at the table, pretending we were busy drawing. My eyes kept wandering back to the stain, Chloe lightly kicking me under the table to get me to focus._

_Joyce put the bags she was carrying on the side, giving us a warm smile. "Hey girls, hope you've been good."_

" _When aren't we?" Chloe asked innocently. I didn't say a word, not wanting to incriminate us._

" _Oh, I can think of a few times…" William added with a smile. He paused, noticing the oddly placed stack of papers. "Been having fun by any chance?"_

" _You know us, always drawing and stuff," Chloe replied, as cool as could be. I honestly didn't know how she did it, so calm under pressure._

_Joyce began unpacking the shopping. "Well, if you could clean up before dinner, that would be great."_

" _Can't we just keep it there for later? I mean, we'll probably be using it," Chloe said as a last ditch attempt to avoid us being discovered._

_William shook his head. "Come on, Chloe. Listen to your mother for once."_

" _But I don't wanna move it," she protested, giving me a sheepish glance. We were so going to get busted._

_Sighing, William shook his head. "Guess it falls to super dad to save the day."_

_Nothing we could say or do would stop him. As he lifted the papers, he frowned. "Uh, Joyce honey, I think you might want to see this."_

_Putting the eggs and milk in the fridge, Joyce came over to investigate. She raised an eyebrow, looking at the reddish stain before lifting her gaze to us. "So… someone care to explain this one to me?"_

_Chloe and I gave each other a look, trying to come up with a plan. In that moment, Joyce stern expression faltered, as did William's. A second later, they burst into laughter, which left us very confused._

" _Phew, I don't think I've laughed like that in ages," Joyce wiped away a tear from her eyes. "You should've seen your faces then."_

" _I'd almost call it genius," William chuckled. "Wish I'd taken a picture."_

" _You're not mad?" I asked, really confused._

_Joyce shook her head, smiling. "No, of course not, hun. Guess I'll have to hide my wine better in the future, huh?"_

" _Might want to get a padlock around Chloe," William suggested, returning to unpacking._

_I let out a sigh of relief catching Chloe's eyes. She shrugged, finding their behavior just as strange._

_Exhaling deeply, Joyce gave us both a wink. "Now, let's get dinner sorted out, shall we?"_

_The remnants of laughter faded away into silence, another memory coming to the surface. This one had very little in the way of happiness…_

_I was thirteen, not long after William's funeral. It was my last day in Arcadia Bay, my family moving to Seattle for work. I didn't want to go, not at all. I wanted to stay here, with Chloe. My friend was still hurting and I wanted to be there for her…_

_When I told her I was leaving last week, she was understandably upset. She hadn't spoken to me all week, locked away in her room. Joyce couldn't get her to come out and she had her own grief to deal with. All she could do was put meals outside and hope Chloe ate them._

_This was my last chance to see her before I left. One way or another, I would get in that room. Even if she hated me forever, I couldn't leave it like this. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again… no answer._

_Worried now, I pushed on the door, finding it blocked by a chair. After a few firm pushes I managed to dislodge the barricade, falling flat on my face from the sudden opening. I grunted as I hit the floor, getting to my feet. My expression softened as my eyes fell on the bed, Chloe curled up passed out. I realized that this might be the first time she'd really slept in days._

_Creeping over, I cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her yet. It looked like she had been crying again, a few tears still clinging to her face. I sighed, gently curling up next to her. It broke my heart to see her like this, to know I couldn't do anything to make the pain go away._

" _I'm sorry, Chloe… I really am. I wish I could go back and stop William from leaving, but I can't. I wish I could stay, but I can't." My voice faltered, the familiar well of tears in my eyes. William had been like a father to me, so I'd been crying a lot. "I promise, I'll come to see you as soon as I can. And we can keep in touch other ways."_

_I was surprised when I felt a hand on my arm, Chloe's blue eyes opening slightly. How long had she been awake? Without warning, she shuffled over and wrapped her arms around me, so tight. "Please don't go, Max…"_

_I had nothing to say to that. Instead, I hugged her back just as tightly, promising both myself and her that I would stay in touch. No matter how hard._

_A few brief flashes from my time at Seattle swirled around, all mixed up. My time at school, not the same without Chloe. The first few awkward texts and letters we'd shared. A few occasions where she came over, and some when I returned to Arcadia. And finally, me coming back to Arcadia for good._

_Then… that fateful party where my life changed forever. The crowd plunged into darkness, faces illuminated for a second by the flashing lights. Blonde hair, shimmering hazel eyes enticing me. Lips against mine, a sharp pinprick sensation in my neck, a wave of pleasure._

_Every cell in my body on fire, charged. My genetic makeup re-written. My death... then undeath. Instinct sharpening, more prevalent. A two-way bond strengthened, inescapable, duty bound. Voices, echoed whispers with only one audible. Silky and commanding, getting my immediate attention, calling my name._

_Whatever this voice had to say, whatever it commanded, I knew I would follow. It stirred deep set urges, desires and instincts within me, drew them to the surface, coaxed them out. And then… silence and darkness..._

* * *

At the sound of birds, my eyes gradually opened. Instead of my dorm room's ceiling, I was met with uneven wooden boards, rusted nails holding them in place with cobwebs draped across in the corners. The solitary window was covered with some kind of sheet acting as a makeshift curtain, blocking out the morning rays of sunlight, same with the hole used as a door. As I shifted, the floorboards underneath me creaked.

It took me a second or two to realize where I was – mine and Chloe's treehouse hideout in Arcadia's forest. I frowned, trying to remember how I got here and why. Cautiously, I lifted the corner of the sheet covering the window, eyes scrunching up as I peered out. Yep, definitely the forest, early morning as my best guess.

Dropping the sheet, I shuffled back and leaned against one of the walls, one knee bent and the other stretched out in front of me, arms hanging limply at my sides. I felt… odd. Not a bad odd necessarily, just weird. One huge change, the thirst had gone – vague recollections of yesterday slowly filtering through my mind. I had bitten someone, and not just anyone… Victoria Chase, the school's self-proclaimed Queen Bee. She'd have a fit if she remembered what I did…

I rubbed my face with my hands, giving my cheeks a soft slap to get me going, to check I really was awake. What time was it? Feeling around in my pockets, I found my phone. Just gone five am. Too early… I also noticed a new message, or several messages, from Chloe. Most of them had been sent late last night.

**Chloe: Max, what happened the other day?**

**Chloe: we need to talk**

**Chloe: txt me when you see this**

Sighing, I wondered what I should do. Now I'd actually had a meal, I should be able to hang out with her without worrying… right? I didn't want to keep ignoring her.

**Max: sorry bout other day**

**Max: stress is getting to me**

She probably wouldn't see my texts until later, so I pocketed my phone again. I could only hide this for so long from her… just a little longer.

A soft creak from above made me freeze, listening. There it was again, accompanied by a vaguely familiar scent. Getting up and crouching, I plotted the ever moving shuffling, getting closer to the door side. Tensing, I waited. It stopped, followed by silence. Just as I was about to give up, someone gracefully swung inside the tree house through the sheet, landing about a foot in front of me.

On instinct, I lunged forward, not wanting to risk getting jumped myself. My mystery guest got there first, dodging out of the way and pinning me to the ground with one arm. "Whoa, chill out. It's just me."

I stopped struggling, recognizing the voice and the face when I finally got a proper look. "Rachel?"

"Yeah, who else?" Rachel offered a charming smile. "You were really out for the count, huh? I got bored and decided to star gaze. So, bet you're wondering why you're here and all that. Well, I brought you here, didn't know how you'd be when you woke up."

Her words started blending into one, indecipherable. I tried hard to focus on what she was saying, biting my lip.

Rachel paused, tilting her head curiously. "You okay? You seem distracted."

My hands started shaking, every fiber of my being feeling energized. "I… I don't know."

A knowing smirk crossed her features. "Ah, I know that look… let's play a little game, shall we?"

"A… huh?" I frowned, confused as my body practically burned with excess energy. I had never felt so jittery, muscles screaming to be used.

"Simple, catch me if you can." With that, Rachel seemed to almost teleport out of the treehouse.

Uncertain where this was going, I followed her out, jumping down to the ground without using the makeshift plank ladder. The thick canopy of leaves covered most of the sunlight, a few rays poking through. My eyes darted around, nose picking up on so many scents and ears distinguishing various sounds.

I felt something deep inside drive me forward, trying to track Rachel down bypassing my mind. A soft chuckle rang through the trees, echoing around me. Without stopping, I rushed forward again, jumping up into a tree to get a better view. The rush was exhilarating, hands clamping onto the tree's branches so I didn't fall. I sniffed the air, picking up and focusing in on her scent.

Pushing off the tree trunk, I raced ahead, feeling the wind lash against my skin as I ran so fast, much faster than I was used to. Before now, I had never run unless I really had to, and I was slow as hell. I was definitely running faster than any human should. Right now, I could probably cruise alongside a slow-moving car no sweat.

"Max," the taunting call made me halt in my tracks, kicking up dirt and leaves as my heels dug in.

Darting to the right I could feel the excess energy slowly fade away, but my need to find Rachel didn't. Her scent was getting stronger so she must be close by. Just as I thought that, I crashed to the ground, something colliding with me. Whatever it was landed straight on top of me, pinning me to the ground. It was Rachel.

She gave me a wink before disappearing again. "You're getting close."

Jumping to my feet, I didn't even brush myself off before I resumed the chase. This time, I was more cautious of the tree tops, knowing that she might try an aerial attack again. I could hear the odd rustling, her occasional taunts and laughter. She put in a few appearances, suddenly running beside or in front of me before fading into nothing – that was what it felt like, anyway.

The surge of energy had almost fizzled out, my feet slowing. I stumbled slightly right into Rachel's arms. "Whoa, steady there. Feel better now?"

I thought about it for a second, realizing that I did. "Weirdly, yes."

Rachel smiled, eyes locked onto mine. "Hopefully that's gotten rid of most of the leftover energy. Could've done it… another way, but that was the most effective. Not quite as fun. Still, I enjoyed playing."

I couldn't look away, transfixed. Somehow, she seemed even prettier than before. Maybe it was the natural lighting or… something else. It was kinda confusing, yet at the same time compelling.

She smirked, fingers gently holding my chin. "Oh, and I know  _that_ look, too. Guess I should've used the other option to get rid of all the energy after all…" Her voice was low and husky. "Maybe next time, hmm?" She picked a twig and leaf or two from my hair I'd acquired from the chase before stepping back, still smiling as her normally hazel eyes glowed a faint red. "Everything will be  _very_ different from now on…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Max has gone through her transformation fully now, her bond to Rachel cemented. And the fun and games begin…


	7. Sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. This one should be a fun chapter :)

**Chapter Seven: Sire**

**Rachel's POV – Early Morning**

After our little game, Max mentioned that she needed to head back to Blackwell since she had class today. I decided to tag along, curious to know more about the girl I had accidentally turned. We kept to the shadows, avoiding both prolonged exposure to the sun and humans witnessing our impossible feats of speed. When we made it to the school building, we slowed our pace and managed to evade the frankly pathetic security patrols.

Once we got inside the safety of Max's room, she relaxed. "You know, this is only the second time I've broken curfew."

From what I had seen of Max – admittedly very little – that didn't surprise me. She seemed to be on the loner end of the social spectrum. "Shocking, such a criminal. What was the first time?"

"Oh, well remember I mention my…" she left a long pause, considering something, "…friend before?"

Grinning, I nodded. "The one you wanted to chomp on? Yeah, I do."

Max winced slightly at the word before continuing. "You can blame her for that. She does love trouble."

"Hmm, sounds like we'd get along then." There were very few people out there – human or vampire – who loved trouble as much as I did.

"Oh, without a doubt. Which reminds me… I need to speak to her later. With the whole… biting thing, I've been avoiding her," Max admitted sheepishly, looking guilty.

Getting a little annoyed at the endless cycle of self-pity and unnecessary worry, I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why you just don't tell her. If she's really your friend, she'll accept it eventually."

"It's  _because_ she's my friend that I don't want to say anything," she replied, biting her lip. "I… I don't want her to hate me or worry if she decides to stick around. More likely she'll think I'm crazy… have you ever told anyone?"

More than happy to change the subject, I answered her question. "Once, right at the beginning. That was a long time ago now."

"How long?" she asked, curiosity flickering in her blue eyes.

A coy smile tugged at my lips. "Oh, curious are we? Why don't you take a guess?"

"Well, you look like you could actually attend Blackwell, around my age, but… I'm guessing you're older than you look… I dunno, like fifty?" she estimated, clearly worried that she might offend me. Such a typical human mindset on age.

I shook my head. "Nope, older than that."

"Okay, um, eighty?" she suggested, eyes focused on me to gauge my reaction.

"Getting closer," I encouraged, waiting to see the next number she would guess.

She gave me a searching stare, eyes boring into me as her brain whirred. "A hundred?"

That was close enough for me to tell her my exact age. "One hundred and six, I think. Or was it seven…? You stop counting after a while. And that's still pretty young for a vampire. Old enough to know what I'm doing, though."

The number seemed to surprise her, eyes widening. "Holy shit… you look like nineteen or twenty."

"Well, we don't age. Hard to when you're technically dead," I mentioned offhandedly. "And I'm guessing you're around eighteen, right?"

"Yeah, around there. I guess… I'm eighteen now," Max replied hesitantly, doing the math. "A couple days in, I think. Or, would be? If I was still… alive. I just turned as I turned. Guess my human years don't really count anymore…"

"Just be thankful you got bitten while you were still young and pretty," I added with a wink. "I've seen some older humans turned into vampires and… so many wrinkles. Glad I'll never get like that."

"So… I'm stuck like this forever?" Max muttered, glancing down at herself.

I shoved her shoulder, making her almost trip over her own feet. "Tch, don't sound so disappointed. Like I said, you're in your prime. Not like you can't change your appearance up whenever you want. You think I've always looked like this? While some vamps get stuck, I like to keep up to date. Besides, we have to make sure to blend in – our appearance is part of that."

She managed to get her balance again, expression thoughtful. "So, what now?"

"Now, you get adjusting to your new…" I hesitated, trying to find the right word, "…undeath? Not really life, is it. And you will get used to it eventually. Honestly, it's not that much different from what you're used to for the most part."

"Except I want to bite my friends and I can't sunbathe… not that I used to, anyway," Max mumbled glumly, flopping down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend sunbathing. We might not burst into flames, but we get a killer sunburn… and maybe permanent skin damage. But let's focus on the positives." I sat down beside her without invitation.

"Like what?"

"Well, you're gonna be super strong and fast, as you've already seen. And everyone will find you irresistibly attractive." I gave her a charming smile to demonstrate my point, watching the flickers of mild longing dance in her eyes.

"Yeah, because I've always wanted to be in the spotlight," she added sarcastically.

I shrugged, not having the patience for this right now. "Better get used to it, Max. You know, that would be a selling point for most people. You could have anyone you wanted now."

"Trick them, you mean. Like with… Victoria. And…" Max began to say something else, biting her tongue quickly.

"And…?" I prompted, sensing an interesting story in that unfinished sentence.

"...with Chloe. The friend I was talking about before." I got the feeling she didn't  _want_ to elaborate, but she did anyway. "She was acting… strange the other day, and I think it's because of the… you know."

"The 'vampire' thing," I finished for her, watching her nod. "Listen, Max, you'd better abandon those human morals quickly. They don't apply to you anymore, and you won't survive living by old rules."

Curling in on herself, Max frowned. "But… I don't want to take advantage of anyone."

Sighing, I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, hazel eyes meeting blue. "You don't have much choice now. Besides, it's not like we're doing all the taking. Whatever we do, blood sucking or otherwise, it can be a very pleasurable experience for the human involved… or vampire as the case may be."

I could see her swallow, eyes not leaving mine. Smirking, I leaned in closer, my face inches from hers now. She had tensed considerably, expression hesitant yet filled with anticipation. Her blue irises flickered with the same animalistic instinct I had seen from her earlier, on a lesser scale.

"You can feel it, right?" I continued in a lower voice. "The beast inside pushing its way forward.  _That's_ what we are. And there's nothing wrong with that. Better to embrace and therefore control it than deny and let it run wild too much."

Unable to resist, I bridged the rest of the gap and pressed my lips against hers, just like the first time. Max accepted the kiss, letting me slide my tongue into her mouth. As tempting as it was to push further, I held back for now. No need to rush things and I had a feeling Max would get frustrated for missing class, not to mention it might look suspicious. You never knew who was around.

I pulled back, sensing the disappointment. That almost made me cave, but I held strong. "Don't you have class soon? Wouldn't want to miss that."

"I guess," she muttered, getting to her feet and checking her phone. "Ah, seems like Chloe's finally up. Hello morning text spam." Lounging back on the bed, I watched her text and gather her things getting ready for class. Before she left, she turned back. "Are you… just gonna stay here until I get back?"

I shrugged, not sure myself. "Maybe, guess you'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

**Jefferson's POV - Photography Classroom - Afternoon**

During the photography class today I had noticed a few strange occurrences. The most obvious related to Max Caulfield, one of my quieter students. Over the past week or so, she had been particularly inattentive in class, like death warmed up. Today, however, she had suddenly perked up. Still pale, but able to support her own body weight.

To add to this, something about her aura was… off. Being an 'ex'-vampire hunter, I had trained for many years and was able to detect subtle shifts in the energy exuding from both humans and vampires. When a human interacted with a vampire in some fashion, those energy levels spiked. Max's would suggest prolonged contact or… something much more sinister; that she might be in the process of or had recently turned herself.

Unless I got her on her own and had the necessary equipment to check – the latter I no longer had access to after being discharged from the Hunters' Syndicate for 'misconduct' – I wouldn't know for sure. Well, not as easily. There was always a way.

These observations coupled with a notable increase in coverage of clothing and the possible bite mark I had noticed on Victoria Chase's neck while teaching only raised my suspicions. I made a mental note to talk to her after class. In all likeliness, she wouldn't remember but it was better to check.

Once the bell had rung to signal the end of class, everyone started shuffling and packing up. My eyes followed Max as she left – definitely suspicious.

"Victoria, can I have a word?" I called out before the blonde had the chance to leave.

She smiled, approaching the desk. "Of course, Mr. Jefferson."

I noticed the slight spike in energy levels surrounding her, suggesting recent contact with a vampire. "I don't mean to pry but… may I ask how you managed to obtain that mark on your neck?"

"Mark?" She frowned, feeling her skin as her fingertips ran over the raised bumps. "I… didn't even know that was there…"

"May I?" Getting an uncertain nod in response, I began inspecting the mark. Almost instantly, I knew exactly what this was… a vampire bite.

"So?" she pressed, demanding an answer to the mystery.

"Some kind of insect bite, I suspect," I lied, not wanting to alarm her. "I imagine it will fade soon."

"Ugh, why did nobody tell me about this?" Victoria frowned, using her compact mirror to check the red mark. "Looks like I've been mauled by a jock. Taylor is in serious trouble when I find her."

This could be a one-time thing, but Victoria Chase could also become a recurring victim. Maybe this was my chance to draw the beast I had been hunting down ever since coming to Arcadia. If the vampire in question was a student, they may seek sustenance within the walls of Blackwell rather than venture, especially if that vampire was a fledgling. Given the bite marks, how they were still visible, I suspected that I was dealing with at least one of those. Perhaps the original vampire I had been hunting had turned someone – possibly Max given the signs – which would be problematic. One vampire was bad enough without adding a fledgling into the mix.

"If the…" I paused, trying to find the right words, "…problem persists, I may have a solution. Now, don't let me keep you."

"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. I'll let you know." With that, the tall blonde turned on her heel and stomped out of the classroom on the warpath.

Stroking my chin, I leaned back on my desk, pondering. The Hunters' Syndicate were too scared of the ramifications, letting these fanged monsters roam free, picking us off one by one. However many vampires had infected Blackwell, I would eradicate every single last parasitic beast. And this was only the beginning of my purge.

* * *

**Max's POV – After Class**

Rolling my shoulders, I left the classroom. I got the feeling that Mr. Jefferson was staring right at me, but that might just be my paranoia. My phone buzzed impatiently with a torrent of texts from Chloe.

**Chloe: Yo Max**

**Chloe: you around?**

**Chloe: need to talk**

**Chloe: don't move**

**Chloe: i'll come pick you up**

I shook my head, waiting in the corridor for her. Soon enough, she rounded the corner and waved me down. While the urge to bite had mostly vanished, she still smelled really good. As she approached, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"Ah, I was starting to wonder if you were just an imaginary friend," Chloe greeted, half-joking, half-accusing.

Wincing, I hung my head. "Sorry, Chloe, I've had… a lot on my plate recently."

"Yeah, avoiding me like the plague being at the top of your list of priorities…" Her expression softened when she noticed my regret filled eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel too guilty. I just… missed you, okay. So, I figured we could go somewhere for a bit and chill."

"Where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Come on." Without another word, she grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me all the way to the parking lot.

I wondered if Rachel was still hanging around in my room as I got into Chloe's truck. She'd probably gotten bored and gone a long time ago. We drove for a while, stopping when we reached the local junkyard.

"Welcome to my home away from hell, American Rust," Chloe introduced, her arm cutting through the air as she motioned to the space.

"Raw and rough, it suits you," I replied, eager to get out of the sun, already feeling the heat on my skin. "Say, is there any shade around here?"

Chloe scoffed, putting a hand on her hip. "How often do you see the light of day? A little sunlight won't kill you."

"Please…" I begged, not wanting to get seriously burned.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe dragged me over to the small gray brick building beside the train tracks. "Okay, fine. Only for you, Bat Max."

Once inside, the anxiety faded. This was the first time I'd been here, although Chloe had mentioned it a couple times. Graffiti covered the walls, alongside various posters and a dartboard. There was a lot of salvaged makeshift furniture, benches made from old planks and concrete bricks, among other things.

"Impressive," I muttered, examining the building's interior.

She grinned, taking a seat. "I thought so. Kinda like with our old treehouse, except I can actually find the things we need here to make it awesome."

Following her lead, I sat down beside her, not too close. "Speaking of, I stopped by the treehouse the other day."

"When did you do that?" my blue-haired punk friend asked.

"Day after I kicked you out of my room. The last time, anyway," I replied guiltily, knowing there was more than one occasion. "Made me remember a few things about our childhood. Like the day we met, or wine tasting session…"

"Shit, I remember that. Mom and dad loved that," Chloe chuckled, faltering at the thought of William.

"Then, I thought about the day I left for Seattle," I continued more slowly, shoulders slumping. "When you told me to stay."

"Ah, yeah… that was rough," the bluenette mumbled. "But, you came back. And even if you've been acting weird recently, you're still sticking around."

"About that… Chloe, I…" I bit my lip, wanting so badly to tell her my secret. Then Rachel's words came to mind, making the doubt fade away. Cautiously, I shuffled closer to Chloe and took her hands in mine. "Look, this is going to sound so ridiculous, but bear with me, okay?"

"Okay…" she said hesitantly, waiting for me to explain.

Readying myself, I began my confession. "Remember when I disappeared at the Vortex Club party?"

Chloe nodded, clearly recalling that night. "Yeah, I had a mini heart attack."

"Well, I did go to the bathroom but… I've only recently remembered why." I knew how this next part was going to sound, so planned to move to the main point swiftly. "I… someone was with me there, in one of the stalls."

The predictable worry worked its way onto her face, already jumping to conclusions. "Uh… wait, what? Max…"

"Just let me finish, okay." I held up my hand to silence her, Chloe thankfully listening to my request. "It's probably not quite what you're thinking now. There was a girl at the party, Rachel. I thought she went to our school but she doesn't."

Still looking worried, she let out a sigh. "Max, where is this going? Cuz it sounds pretty shady to me so far."

"At first, I thought that maybe I was experiencing a contact high from all the smoke, but… it wasn't." Man, this had sounded so much better in my head...

"Hey, slow down," she soothed, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "You're not making any sense."

"Sorry, it's kinda all jumbled up in my head still," I gathered my thoughts, getting to the point. "Rachel, she… bit me."

"...bit you? What like… outta nowhere? Just..." Chloe clamped her teeth together in a bite, looking even more puzzled when I nodded. "Where? Why? Max, talk to me."

"No, it wasn't out of nowhere, and that's not the important part. Where, on my neck. Why, because… she wanted to…" I faltered, knowing how ridiculous this was going to sound, however true.

"...wanted to what?" she prompted, still looking extremely concerned.

"...drink my blood," I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. It felt stupid saying it aloud.

"Right… uh, I don't…" The bluenette frowned, giving it some thought. "This still isn't making much sense, honestly Max. Why would she want to do that?"

Here came the punchline... "That's the part you won't believe. Chloe, she was a vampire," I answered, expression serious. "And… that bite…"

"Max… are you feeling okay?" Chloe leaned in, putting her hand on my forehead, frowning. "Damn, you're cold today."

Before she could pull her hand away, I took hold of it and cautiously brought it closer to my mouth before exposing my teeth for her to get a look at my elongated fangs. Her eyes widened as I guided the tip of her finger to one pointed canine, carefully running her fingertip along its length and feeling the point. It took a lot to stop myself from pressing harder to draw blood. Good thing I wasn't really hungry, otherwise I might have given into temptation.

Then, I let her hand go, watched it drop into her lap as she stared at me, wide-eyed. I couldn't tell what she was thinking right now, fear building up inside me. Would she run? Scream? Continue to sit there, stunned? Hate me? Call me a freak? A monster? I prayed so hard that she wouldn't freak out too much.

To my surprise, she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath. "Okay, okay… so, you're saying that you're a… vampire now?"

I was seriously confused by how calm she was right now. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I had something to do with it. Rachel had already shown that vampires could influence humans in various ways. Maybe without realizing it, that was what I had done now. Softened the shock by willing Chloe to be okay with this… and that thought made me feel bad, guilty. Then an equally strong, conflicting sense of acceptance clashed with that guilt, trying to beat it down. Maybe this was for the best. This way, Chloe didn't have to freak out, save her that confusion and panic. And maybe I was just being selfish...

Still not sure how to feel about that, I pressed ahead. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. It's why I've been so… standoffish recently. I didn't… didn't want to hurt you. And I couldn't tell you about it. There were a few close calls, which is why I suddenly booted you out."

"Close calls?" the blue-haired punk repeated, hesitant.

"I was really hungry, Chloe, and…" Come on, Max. No more secrets. "This is gonna sound creepy or whatever, but you smelled good. I nearly lost myself a couple times, but I managed to resist it. Well, mostly. I… shit, you're gonna love this, I ended up drinking Victoria's blood."

"That's so hardcore, Max," Chloe added, almost sounding impressed... and maybe just a little jealous, or a lot. "You sure don't aim low, huh?"

"Seems not. Rachel was the one to suggest it," I revealed, leaving out the part where I had already been considering Victoria a meal option before that point.

Chloe thought about that for a moment, making some connections. "Wait, so that means you've seen her since?"

I nodded, wondering if Rachel was still back at Blackwell. Something told me she wasn't, that she might be even closer. "Yeah, she came around a couple times. I… she might be in my dorm room now, I'm not sure. She was when I left this morning. Actually, she was the one who said I should tell you. I wanted to but… I was scared."

"And you think I wasn't scared when I couldn't work out why you were ignoring me?" I winced at the slightly resentful tone, Chloe sighing with regret. "Listen, I'm… glad you told me, Max. Even if it did take you this long. As well as just a little mad that you would practically starve yourself." Her expression hardened, almost accusing. "Especially... when I'm around..." she added as an afterthought, almost sounding hurt by the secret keeping. "I guess it explains why you were so ill before. So, technically you're… you know, dead."

"I…" the word made me pause for a second or two, "…yeah, weird thought. I'm still not used to it yet, trying."

"Well, anybody would find it hard. Becoming something you thought only existed in films and games and shit." Chloe added sympathetically, expression softening. "Anything I can do to make it easier for you, just let me know."

"Be careful what you offer…" I muttered, my mind already filling with thought I'd been trying to clamp down on.

She took hold of my shoulders firmly, staring into my eyes. "I mean it, Max. Whatever you need. I don't want my… best friend to suffer for no reason."

I took a long, shuddering breath as her scent started to envelop me. An intoxicating cloud. On instinct, I went to turn away, only for her to pull me back. Her eyes seemed to plead with me, begging me not to run away again, to face this, face her. So, I didn't run. And I did face her. I was so scared now, scared of losing control, scared of crossing some line I could never step back from.

One of her hands found my face, thumb making small soothing circles, the other intertwined with mine. Her blue eyes wandered from my eyes down to my lips and back again, waiting for the go ahead. And that was all it took. That one look sparked something in me, pushing back the doubt in favor of desire. This wasn't like last time, I wasn't hungry anymore, but… I still wanted to sink my fangs into her pale skin, hear the sounds she made as I did.

Unable to hold back, I lunged forward and kiss her, pushing her down until her back hit the makeshift bench. She inhaled sharply, making me pause. Had I gone too far? No sooner than the question had crossed my mind, she had wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down again. That was enough to make the hesitation fade. I kissed her deeply, every now and then lightly tugging at her bottom lip teasing it between my fangs.

On one tug, I managed to draw the smallest drop of blood, using my tongue to lap it up. No offense to Victoria, but even a single taste of Chloe's blood was already more satisfying than a draught of the blonde's. The iron taste sent my mind into overdrive, the beast inside me demanding more.

Pulling back, getting a disappointed whimper in response that almost made my resolve falter, I stared down at my childhood best friend. She had changed so much over the past five years, yet at the same time deep down she was the same Chloe Price I had met in that playground all those years ago.

I could feel her hands on my back, trying to draw me closer, blue eyes pleading with me… but I had to make sure, had to ask and explain despite the overwhelming urge to continue. "Chloe, are you sure about this? I… don't know if I'll be able to stop once I let go. And there's always a chance that you… might become like me, a small one but a chance nonetheless..."

"Max, I already told you," she pulled me into a warm embrace, my head in line with her neck now, her pulse echoing in my mind, "anything you need."

Her grip on me loosened slightly, waiting to see what I would do next. Swallowing hard, I put my lips lightly against her skin, testing the waters. When she let out a content sigh and pressed her body further into mine, it was like a trigger had been pulled. Lust and thirst bloomed in my head and my fangs sank into pale skin. As I pierced her neck, I heard her inhale sharply then exhale much slower and shakier, her fingers digging into my back.

Taking up a mouthful of her blood, I felt it ooze down my throat as I swallowed, savoring it. It tasted so much better than I could ever have imagined. Since I wasn't half-starved this time, I could actually take the time to appreciate the subtle complexities of the flavor. At the same time, my venom was now in her system, circulating. I took another drag on the vein I'd tapped into, causing a moan to fall from Chloe's lips. The sound resounded in my mind and I growled in satisfaction. My hands tightened on her wrists possessively and I pinned her arms above us. She writhed against me as my fangs plunged deeper, feeling my mind begin to cloud over.

All I wanted to do now was… make her mine, in every possible way I could imagine.

"Having fun?" The unexpected question made me falter. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone leaning against the wall. Not just anyone, but Rachel. Her voice pushed through the haze and instinct, pulling me back.

Hazel eyes connected with my blue ones as she approached, suppressing the beast in me without words. I found my fangs retracting, tongue running along the bite mark before I let Chloe's wrists go. Crouching down, Rachel muttered a few things to the bluenette I couldn't make out, lulling her into a deep sleep.

She examined the bite mark, lightly running her fingers over the raised marks before turning back to me with an amused smirk. "I don't know, I leave you alone for five minutes… I'm guessing this is the 'friend' you told me about before."

I stared at my now sleeping friend, feeling the same conflict of guilt and acceptance wage war in my mind, the latter gaining a slight edge this time. "Yes, she is," spilled out of my mouth unconsciously, the thought of lying to Rachel never even crossing my mind.

"Guess you have a thing for tall women, huh," she playfully mocked, giving Chloe a once over.

When she lightly took hold of the blue-haired punk's chin, gently turning her head one way then the other, I felt the now pushed back beast practically howl in protest. Had it been anyone other than Rachel, I would have lashed out instinctively. Instead, I stayed where I was still kneeling over Chloe, watching the blonde closely as the urge to intervene struggled against the now overriding need to  _obey_.

A few seconds later, Rachel retracted her hand and turned to me, smiling. She took hold of my wrist, tugging me to my feet. I followed her silent instruction, giving Chloe one last longing look as I slid off her. The slight flicker of annoyance at being disturbed before I could really get started was crushed almost as soon as it flared up.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm not going to steal her from you," Rachel reassured, allowing herself a soft chuckle. "Although, have to admit she's cute. Bet she can be feisty when she wants to."

I shot another glance Chloe's way, still feeling that possessive pang. "Yeah, something like that. Chloe's always had a fiery streak."

Tapping her cheek in thought, Rachel glanced outside. "Now you've had a refill I think we should head back, hmm? Oh, and you can carry her."

"Will she… remember?" I asked hesitantly, wondering how best to carry Chloe back to Blackwell.

The blonde vampire tilted her head. "Why, don't you want her to?"

"It's not that… well, maybe a little…" I admitted, scooping Chloe up in my arms. Surprisingly, she didn't feel like she weighed much. Guess the increased strength and stuff would still take some getting used to.

Turning towards the door, Rachel began strolling out. "Well, too bad. I'm not interfering in that."

Not sure how to feel about what just happened, I managed to get Chloe through the door without hitting her head and began running after Rachel back to Blackwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that happened. Wonder what's going to happen next, hmm? Join us next time to find out.


	8. Common Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So, this chapter should help highlight the complex network of bonds forming between these three girls.

**Chapter Eight: Common Thread**

**Rachel's POV**

_Laid out before me were the inner workings of a human's mind – more specifically Max's so called friend, Chloe. That particular title rang somewhat hollow considering what I had witnessed earlier, and sensed from Max herself at the time. Had I not intervened when I did, who knew what could have happened. I knew, and could now use that to my advantage._

_All her thoughts, emotions, desires and memories swirled together, just waiting for me to reach out and touch, change if I wanted. Tonight, I would be making a few minor alterations, intensifying certain aspects already present: namely Chloe's long standing affection for my new fledgling and the demands Max had been subconsciously planting in her mind._

_I doubted that the brunette even truly understood what she had set in motion – something that took many months of careful planning for most vampires, alongside training. The strong connection between them in life had practically bypassed the aforementioned conditions. Chloe was already highly suggestible to Max's seemingly offhand remarks, more so her outright demands._

_As far as Max was concerned, her prior attachment to Chloe while human coupled with her vampiric instinct led to an interesting, if dangerous, combination – especially as a fledgling with very little control to begin with. While warping and strengthening certain priorities in the sleeping girl's head, I found myself growing ever curious about her and Max's relationship in life. Clearly, they had been close. And while I was here… I may as well take a quick peek._

_Satisfied with my work – having ensured and strengthened Chloe's attraction and connection to Max – I turned my attention to the wisps of memory lazily circling me. At random, I picked one out. The void I had once been standing in changed as I delved into the chosen fragment._

_I recognized the tree house I found myself standing in, not quite as filled with cobwebs or dust as before when I stashed Max away to rest after her first meal. A tattered skull and crossbones flag was pinned to the wall, alongside a few photos. Curious, I inspected closer. Two young girls kept appearing, one with long blonde hair and a mischievous expression, the other brunette with pale freckled skin. Sometimes, other people featured, as well as a pure white cat. One picture, in particular, caught my eye, a slightly blurry shot of a blue butterfly._

_In the far-right corner, there was a pile of old pillows and blankets. To the left, a cardboard treasure chest filled with candy, pirate dress up – eye patches, hats, plastic hooks and weapons, a collapsible spyglass – and other random trinkets._

" _C'mon, slowpoke!" a voice echoed from down below, young and playful._

" _Slow down!" another young voice shouted back._

_A giggle, the first voice speaking again. "No way, Caulfield! Not my fault you can't keep up."_

" _Because you cheated!" the second voice replied, accusing._

" _That's what losers say." There was shuffling and clattering from underneath, the blonde girl from the picture entering the tree house, soon followed by the brunette._

_They looked to be in their very early teens, around thirteen perhaps. The blonde plonked herself down by the treasure chest, grabbing a handful of candy with a grin. The other girl joined her, both snacking after what appeared to have been a race._

_Shoving the last of the candy handful in her mouth, the blonde retrieved a piece of rolled up paper that smelled faintly of coffee, stained, and unfurled it, as well as grabbing a pen. She began crossing off and circling areas, deep in thought. After some time, she stashed it back in the chest._

" _We made good progress today," she concluded with a proud grin._

" _Yeah, aside from nearly getting killed," the brunette grumbled, looking a little shaken._

_The blonde rolled her eyes, dusting off her hands. "Pfft, takes more than a tumble to kill Chloe Price."_

" _Would've been more than a tumble if you had actually fallen," the other girl muttered, shuffling uncomfortably._

_Shaking her head, the blonde girl – Chloe – nudged her shoulder. "Good thing Super Max was around then with her ninja reflexes, huh?"_

" _More like a desperate grab," Max corrected, letting out a sigh._

" _Well whatever it was, you probably saved my life, so thanks," Chloe mentioned softly, bravado fading momentarily. "I'll be more careful next time, promise."_

" _Feel like I've heard that one before," Max replied, managing a slight smile. "And while I didn't like almost seeing you plummet to your death, I'm glad I was there."_

_Grinning again, Chloe threw her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Me too. I couldn't have asked for a better first mate to adventure with. Partners in crime, forever."_

" _I've had worse offers," Max shrugged, stifling a grin as the memory gradually faded away._

_Examining a few other memories, mostly of their childhood antics, I came across a few newer ones. One, in particular, drew me in. A room materialized, bed tucked in the corner, desk covered in books and papers, the wall plastered with photos. There was a guitar propped up against the back wall, a camera sitting on the bedside table._

_Two girls sat on the bed, ones I recognized as Max and Chloe. Right now, they were probably around sixteen or seventeen. The bluenette had yet to dye her hair all the way, a single streak amongst the strawberry blonde, and she didn't have the colorful tattoo sleeve either._

_They were already mid-discussion, the blonde gaining a mischievous grin. "So, Caulfield…"_

" _Whatever you're about to say or ask, no," Max interrupted firmly, crossing her arms. "I know that smile. You're either going to ask me a favor, or try and embarrass me."_

" _Ah, you wound me…" Chloe clutched at her chest in mock hurt. "Sorry for being interested in my best friend's life. I was just gonna ask whether you'd hooked up with anyone while you were here at all those parties you've not been going to."_

_Rolling her eyes, Max shook her head. "So, you're just trying to embarrass me…"_

" _No… maybe a little," she conceded with a shrug. "Can't blame a girl for being curious, right? Besides, as your captain, I demand to know. Don't make me use the puppy dog eyes, 'cuz I will. And I know you can't say no to that."_

" _Fine, fine… you probably won't be surprised but…" Max cleared her throat awkwardly, "…no, I haven't."_

" _Well, duh, but do you have a crush at least?" Chloe pressed, tapping into her inner detective._

" _Maybe," the younger girl replied noncommittally._

_That made the blonde narrow her eyes suspiciously. "Whaddya mean maybe? Surely you must know if you do or not. So, c'mon, out with it. Who's the dude, or chick?" That last word was hesitant, yet hopeful. "At least tell me which if nothing else."_

_Fidgeting, Max let out a defeated sigh. "A… girl. Now, can we stop talking about this, please?"_

_Grinning broadly at the answer, Chloe gave her a firm pat on the back, hand lingering. "For now, I'll let you off. Don't think I won't be interrogating you later, though."_

" _Guess I should've expected that much…" Max mumbled, cheeks slightly flushed as the memory broke apart._

Not finding much else of interest for the time being, I gradually broke off the connection having done what I needed to do. Rolling my shoulders, I glanced over at the blue-haired girl sleeping soundly on the bed. Now time to see what my meddling had accomplished.

* * *

**Chloe's POV – Max's Room – Next Morning**

Something in my mind seemed to snap into place, waking me from my slumber. It was a strange feeling, fading soon after it had appeared. The blinds were shut, blocking out the sunlight. Blinking, I felt someone pressed into my back, an arm lazily slung over my waist. A sleepy glance confirmed it was Max. Guess we crashed hard last night…

Broken and fleeting flashes burst through my mind, a slideshow. First, old memories from mine and Max's shared childhood, and other moments depicting us together. Then, brief reminders of what had happened at the junkyard, all jumbled and confused. I started to doubt my memory, wondering if it had all been some weird dream. There was no way any of that could've happened… right?

"I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up. Guess you're not a morning person, huh? Well, join the club." The vaguely familiar voice startled me.

"Who are…?" I began, sentence getting cut off when I noticed the blonde girl sat over on the couch.

She smirked, hazel eyes almost seeming to shimmer. "Oh, come now, shouldn't be too hard to work out. You strike me as a smart girl, just a hunch."

Gradually, all the mixed up tidbits from the past couple days and beyond started lining up, making sense in mere seconds. "Wait,  _you're_ Rachel?"

"Bingo, got it in one. It's nice to finally meet you, by the way." She tilted her head slightly, the smirk persisting. "Max has talked about you so much."

"I… really?" I was surprised… and happy about that.  _Really_ happy. I even found myself grinning involuntarily, eyes shifting back to Max's sleeping form.

Rachel smiled at me, seeming pleased with herself over something. "Oh, yes. In fact, she's not talked about much else."

"She's such a dork," I mumbled softly, instinctively brushing a strand of stray hair from her face. She felt cold to the touch, not breathing. I panicked for just a second, a sudden calmness flooding my mind.

"Nothing to worry about," Rachel reassured soothingly. "Not like she needs to breathe anymore, or regulate body temperature."

I frowned, bewildered at how she had known exactly what I was thinking. "How did you…?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "Pfft, please, it's not hard to tell what you're thinking, even without delving into that mind of yours."

I passed another glance Max's way, my best friend out for the count. I'd never seen her sleep so deeply, her expression peaceful. It was a nice change from the conflicted, guilt drenched looks I'd seen from her recently.

"You know, you're going to play a large part in that. Making sure she doesn't feel guilty anymore, I mean. That's the main reason I didn't just go ahead and erase your memories of last night," the blonde revealed with a shrug.

Not really seeing what I could do for Max at this point – nothing substantial as she seemed to be implying at least – I gave Rachel a searching stare. "How?"

Thoughtfully, she tapped her cheek. "Hmm, I can think of a few ways… but I don't need to tell you. When the time's right, you'll just know."

Her cryptic response made me frown again. "That's just what I need in my life, more mysteries."

"Mysteries make it fun. And it's more like avoiding spoilers than anything." The smile she let loose then suggested she was plotting something, had baited a trap, waiting. "But enough about that. You know what Max is now. So, what will you do?"

"Not much I can do other than stick by her, right? Yeah, this is crazy shit, crazier than anything I've ever caused, but… she needs me, and…" I paused for a long time, eyes fixed on Max as I tried to sort out my own thoughts. Eventually, I managed a mumbled, "...I need her."

Nodding in approval, Rachel stood and approached the bed. "I figured as much. It does put my mind at ease hearing it aloud, though. This whole 'fledgling' dependency thing is all new to me, a total accident. And yet… I can't run away from her, particularly not while she's struggling – as much as I've tried." She crossed her arms, a flicker of annoyance giving way to a resigned sigh.

"How does it work?" I asked, admittedly a little curious.

Genuinely thinking for a moment, Rachel shrugged. "Beats me. Well, I've figured some things out through reading, and others… call it gut feelings, except a hundred times more intense. Closest comparison I can think of. For example: I could tell she was practically starving herself, even though we were nowhere near one another. And I had to go fix that, apparently."

"And what about Max? How does it affect her?" That was the more pressing matter on my mind.

Instead of answering that particular question, Rachel decided to avoid it, keep her cards close to her chest. "So many questions. I guess you'll have to wait and see, hmm?"

The wave of frustration I felt at the lack of answers was brief, over clouded by unwavering acceptance. "I guess I will."

"Right now, your main concern should be Max's well-being. And there are…" once again, the smug smirk returned, "...many ways to ensure that is taken care of. Again, something you will no doubt figure out on your own." Her gaze wandered over to Max, the smile broadening as she turned her attention back to me. "I think Sleeping Beauty here is due a wakeup call, don't you? Let's make it a pleasant one."

In that moment, I was reminded of the many times I had woken the brunette from her slumber over the years, from ice cold water to tickling and some nicer methods on occasion. This time would be different, something new. Rachel seemed to fade into the background, my thoughts focused solely on Max. I almost forgot the blonde was there, honestly. And even when I did notice, I didn't care.

Wondering how best to wake her, I got an idea. Smirking, I leaned in and gave her neck a light nip, payback. When she didn't react besides groaning, I bit harder actually leaving a teeth mark. Her blue eyes flickered open, dazed and confused.

"Wha…" she managed, blinking as she tried to figure out where she was.

Tracing the dent in her skin with my finger, I watched her slowly gain consciousness. "I guess we can call it even now, huh?"

"Even? Oh, right…" The events of last night seemed to slowly catch up with her, expression conflicted. Part of her seemed guilty, the other frustrated at being cut off. "Listen, Chloe, I…"

Shaking my head, I put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Don't, Max. I know you, and I don't want to hear a bunch of regret filled bullshit, okay? And before you ask, yes I'm doing absolutely fine. No after effects like you had. So please, stop worrying so much."

When she didn't continue her thought, I ran my finger across her lips, then my thumb. I noticed her tense slightly, eyes fixated on me. The old Max, the human Max, would've shied away from this, or frozen up. Far from it, this Max was unashamed in her intentions, gaze gradually wandering down my body and back up to my face. I felt myself relax as eye contact was made again and I felt Max's hands tangle in my hair.

Growing impatient, I pushed forward and pressed my lips against hers. My hands wandered down her back, pulling her in closer as the kiss was deepened. Max pulled away, eyes shimmering as she growled a feral  _"_ _Mine"_. The word thundered in my head, encouraging the already warm tingle in my body to intensify.

I inhaled sharply as her hands crept under my top, lightly scratching at the base of my spine and moving up, pulling the fabric up with it. Arching my back and pressing into her, I shuffled to help her when needed. The second new skin was exposed, she got to work making her mark, leaving red and purple brands, teeth imprints – some breaking the skin – and scratch trails. Pain and pleasure rushed through me in equal amounts, each breathy sigh and soft moan only encouraging her.

When she pulled back I tried to bring her closer, one of her hands firmly pressing me back into the mattress while the other joined each of the various marks. She shifted her weight on top of me, grabbing her camera from the bedside table. I could see the photographer in her at work, struggling with the need to continue. Lining up her shot, she captured the moment both in her mind and on the Polaroid film. Not everything changed, it seemed.

Before she had the chance to get back to it, Rachel called out to her. "Max, let me see."

Giving me a look that sent shivers down my spine, she reluctantly turned her attention to the blonde and handed over her photo. I could tell she was itching to get back to what she had been doing before but obediently waited on Rachel. Hazel eyes flicked between the photo and my marked body, giving an approving nod.

A light smirk tugged at her lips as she knelt down by the bed. Glancing over at Max, her fingers ran over my various bruises and scores. Watching her intently, the brunette squeezed her thighs together around my hips protectively, arms stuck to her sides. Having someone else touch me, especially her claim marks, clearly made her uncomfortable. And Rachel seemed curious as to how she would react.

"I'd say you're more than awake now," she mentioned offhandedly after some time, finally withdrawing her hand. When Max didn't move, she took hold of her chin, forcing her head up. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to play later."

As Rachel let go, Max's shoulders slumped and she slid off me, not questioning it. Instead of continuing, she returned her camera to the bedside table, then laid back down beside me, once again tracing the newly formed scratches and discoloration. However much I wanted to finish what we'd started, something in my mind clamped down on that thought when it got too close to surfacing.

"Say, Max," she stopped her mapping out of marks, looking back at the blonde. "You have class soon, right? How about you go get cleaned up, hmm?"

Giving me one last look, she shuffled off the bed and grabbed her shower supplies, heading out of the room. Once or twice, she faltered mid-step to glance back over her shoulder before disappearing completely.

Once she had gone, Rachel gave me a smile. "Sorry for interrupting, but she's not quite ready to let go. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now, beyond your thresholds at least."

I watched her watch me, waiting to hear if she had anything else to say. From her expression, I suspected she did. Moving her head from side to side in contemplation, she crouched down beside me again. Her eyes connected with mine, voice low and even.

"Now comes the important part…" She took hold of my jaw gently, almost seeming to stare into my soul.

The world seemed to dim a bit until the most vibrant thing in the room was Rachel. Her lips moved, voice ringing in my ears and mind, demanding total obedience. Every syllable embedded itself deeply, echoing.

"You've done well so far, but it's really time to step up from now on. Max needs you to remain by her side, offer yourself in every necessary capability. Whatever she requires, so long as it does not put you at too much risk, do it without question. Max may try to deny herself something she wants or needs more importantly, which is where you apply pressure." She paused, letting it settle.

I didn't say a word, silently absorbing it all, reinforcing what had already been set in motion – both from Max subconsciously and Rachel on purpose.

"Oh, and don't worry. I won't be relying on you completely. That would be unfair and dangerous. Victoria's under a similar arrangement, although I'd say yours is a much stronger compulsion," she explained, calm and commanding. "It won't all be take, either. As you've experienced, complying with a vampire's wishes can be quite… rewarding. Especially one you already had feelings for in life. It only gets better."

With that, she offered a charming smile and stood, stretching. She sat on the couch, me still on the bed, waiting for Max to return. Our common thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rachel and Max have their sire/fledgling bond – a strong, compelling, instinctual connection. Max and Chloe have something going on, based on their already present attractions from before, Max's newly acquired vamp instincts and powers, as well as Rachel's own input. Rachel is reinforcing Chloe's ties to Max as much as possible, getting in the bluenette's head and re-arranging a few things.
> 
> How will things progress from here? Find out in the upcoming chapters.


	9. Dead or Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we'll get a bit of action this chapter. More to come…

**Chapter Nine: Dead or Alive**

**Max's POV**

At Rachel's prompting, I left my room and headed towards the shower room. Despite wanting to stay, my body seemed to move of its own accord, her words resounding in my mind and driving me forward. Every now and then, my step faltered, glancing back over my shoulder down the hallway, but not once did I try to double back.

When I got to the showers, they were thankfully empty. I didn't really want to bump into anyone right now. Sighing, I got into the middle stall, stripped down and let water splash against my skin. Each day, I seemed to get just a little paler – not much but enough for me to notice. Closing my eyes, I put my face under the shower head, running my fingers through my hair to wash out the shampoo. As I did, I pondered over the past couple weeks. Earlier this month, I was totally oblivious to all this, not knowing my eventual fate. I went to one damn party, the only one I'd probably have ever ventured out to, and it led to all this. Was this all supposed to happen or was it a random coincidence?

Maybe that didn't matter. Whether fate or an accident, here I was. This very strange state of existence. Not alive, but not really dead either. That thought still freaked me out, honestly. Eighteen years of life snuffed out in the span of a few days, the time to come after a complete mystery. I was still me, but I wasn't. My memories were intact, feelings and thoughts all there. And yet… I'd never be the same Max I used to be. I suspected that would only become truer as time passed. Just one year could force someone to change so much, and now I had an unlimited supply.

If only I could go back and not go to that party. Then, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have been bitten and my life would've continued as normal – uneventful, maybe, but… at least I'd still have it. I wouldn't have to take advantage of people to survive, or risk hurting them. My thoughts turned to Chloe, feeling a brief flicker of guilt. She'd gotten caught up in all this, despite my best attempts to keep her at arm's length. So much for that plan…

Still, I couldn't bring myself to just leave her now. All these years, we'd stuck together through thick and thin – William's death being the lowest point. Although, this was definitely at the top of the list for weird shit we'd gotten involved in. I could hate myself literally forever about this, but it wouldn't change a thing. Better to suck it up and just make sure Chloe stayed safe and relatively happy. Even without the whole 'vampire influence' thing, I knew she'd want to help me. It might not seem like she gave a shit about anything or anyone most of the time, but I knew different. If anything, she cared too much at times and got hurt in the process.

Finishing up, I shut off the water and got dressed again. On the way back to my room, I bumped into Victoria, whose look of disgust lasted only a second as her eyes met mine. Remembering what happened last time I was in close contact with her – faint desire stirring deep down inside me – I made a swift getaway. Honestly, I think I preferred it when she seemed to hate me. When I got to the safety of my own room, I closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

"The wanderer returns," Rachel greeted with a smile from the couch, having made herself comfortable. "I sent Chloe off to get ready."

"Will she be okay going to classes after…?" I hesitated, not really wanting to say everything I'd done to her up till this point aloud. "She might need to rest or something."

Rachel stood and approached me. "She'll be fine, Max. Just make sure she eats properly."

Chloe had an almost insatiable appetite, so I figured that would be easy enough. "That won't be a problem. Guess I can treat her to something later. It's the least I can do."

Putting her hands firmly on my shoulders, she looked me straight in the eyes. "The least you can do for her is just chill out. Seeing you get all worked up won't help. It'll just make her worry."

Feeling the self-conscious doubt lessen, I nodded slowly. "I know, I'm trying. It's just going to take some getting used to, is all."

"Whatever you're feeling now, it will get easier," she reassured. "Consider this a brief adjustment period. The sooner you accept it, the quicker you can settle. No need to torture yourself for no reason."

"Yeah… just gotta take it one step at a time for now. Anyway, I should... probably get to class." Part of me wanted to stay here and skip.

"Remember, stick to the shadows if you don't want a killer sunburn," she called after me as I moved towards the door.

Wondering if Rachel would still be there when I got back, I left the room and headed down to Chloe's dorm room. After being apart for the majority of five years, it was pretty great being so close again. Even better if I didn't want to bite her and… whatever else my vampire instincts seemed to be encouraging, but you couldn't have everything.

When I went to go get Chloe, she instinctively wrapped her hand around mine and pulled me along. That was new… a good new. Most of the marks I'd been responsible for were hidden under her clothes, although she didn't seem to care either way. There was a pretty obvious one on her neck still, something she hadn't even bothered to cover up. While part of me was anxious about it, the majority felt pleased by the unashamed statement. It let everyone know she was taken, mine.

Even the thought of someone trying to steal her away made me angry, no that wasn't strong enough. In life, I'd never been a violent person, far from it, but if anybody put a hand on her… they'd regret it. If pushed, I wouldn't hesitate to kill the offending individual, which kinda scared me a little. At the same time, I felt any action to protect Chloe would be justified, however violent or immoral. Just what was I capable of? Hopefully, I'd never had to find out…

Once we made it inside Blackwell, she seemed reluctant to part ways. "Wish we shared classes…"

"Me too. We can meet up at lunchtime and after class is over." Even as I said that I knew it wasn't enough for either of us.

Her expression turning from conflicted to determined. Not caring who saw, she kissed me in the corridor. It was a little before the morning rush of people but there were still students around to see. I did vaguely register some of the mutters and at least one wolf whistle, my mind still not fully caught up with what was happening.

Before I could react, she pulled back with a smirk. "See you later, then."

I watched her leave, fighting the urge to run after her to finish off what she'd started. Somehow, I managed to push back on that and drag myself to the first class of the day. Unfortunately, I didn't pay much attention, hoping lunchtime would come around soon. The morning dragged and I felt myself getting more and more impatient, willing the seconds to tick by faster. During the transition between periods, I was so tempted to ditch and find her. Didn't help that I could sense she was close by, my instincts homing in on her location.

The class before lunch was photography with Mr. Jefferson. Just under an hour left… While he was giving his usual self-important lecture, I noticed him staring at me every now and then. When he caught my eye, he turned his attention elsewhere but he always returned to me. He wasn't the only one paying extra attention to me; everyone was doing it a little, Victoria most of all. I was so used to people forgetting I even existed that it unnerved me. No more hiding in the background.

Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of class. I was the first ready, bundling my possessions in my bag as quickly as possible. Before anyone could stop me, I powered out of the room and tried to figure out where Chloe had gotten to. She wasn't in her classroom, one of the science labs. Maybe the bathroom?

Focusing my sharpened senses, I worked to pick out her scent and followed it. When I picked up on another the closer I got to the bathroom, less familiar, I tensed up. It could be nothing, but… There were voices, faint; one I recognized as Chloe almost immediately, the other was harder to decipher, made me feel anxious.

I burst into the bathroom, seeing Chloe stood there looking a little sheepish and a boy – blonde hair, distrustful blue eyes and a resting sneer. Everyone at Blackwell knew who he was, Nathan Prescott. What the hell was he doing in the girls' bathroom? And, more importantly, what the fuck was he doing with Chloe?

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he all but growled, turning to me.

Standing my ground, I crossed my arms. "I think you'll find I have more of a right to be here than you, Prescott. How about you get out of here before I make you."

He seemed surprised by the challenge, then pissed. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that a threat? Such big words for such a small girl. I'll get out of here when I'm ready, once I've taught this bitch a lesson. Nobody tries to fuck over a Prescott and gets away with it."

I turned to Chloe questioningly, wondering what had happened between them. Something she obviously hadn't told me about. That realization made me feel as angry as Nathan's insults. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you? One final chance. Get out or face the consequences."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? I mean, it's obvious that some nobody like you could do anything to me." He couldn't keep a straight face, laughing sarcastically. "Yeah fucking right. You wanna fight, then come at m-"

Before he even had the chance to finish his taunt, I smacked him straight in the face. He stumbled back, holding his nose. "Argh! You broke my fucking nose. Now you're asking for-"

Again, before he could react I slammed him against the wall, a few of the looser tiles shaking, and grabbed him by the throat. Right now, he was hovering a couple inches off the floor, my powerful grip holding him in place. His eyes bulged as my fingertip dug into his neck, clawing at my hand to get me to loosen my hold. When he started going red in the face, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Chloe staring at me, shaking her head slightly. That was enough to make my grip loosen, Nathan inhaling deeply between coughs.

If she hadn't stopped me, I might've… Shaking the thought from my mind, I mustered all the hate I could and growled. "If you so much as  _look_ at her the wrong way from now on, I won't hesitate to  _end_  you. I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands, not before I make every remaining second of your life as painful as I can. Understand?"

Fear in his eyes, he nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"Oh, and don't even think about telling anyone about this. Getting me expelled won't be worth it, trust me." With that, I let him off the wall. He slumped down the wall and scrambled to his feet, not looking back as he legged it.

Looking at my hand, I noticed a small amount of blood under my fingernails. Instead of licking it off, I ran my hand under the sink. His blood wasn't worth it. All the while, I felt Chloe's eyes on me. Swallowing my rage, I splashed my face with cold water and turned around to face her.

"What was all that about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. It hurt to know she had kept something like this hidden from me.

Still looking a little scared, no wonder after what she had seen me do, she shuffled uncomfortably. "I… a while ago I tried to bum some weed off him. Ended up stealing it... along with some cash. Guess he's not the forgiving type. I didn't think it was a big deal… until now. Asshole must've noticed I was on my own and decided to strike."

I began pacing, pent up frustration building inside me. Suddenly, I lashed out at the wall, smashing a tile or two with my hand. That made her cower away, eyes averting. "Fuck, Chloe. He could've…"

"I know, Max. It was fucking stupid," she interrupted, already knowing what I was going to say. Nathan had been involved in several cases of violence at school, getting off each time without punishment.

Calming myself down, well trying to, I ran my damp fingers through my hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…" she started, losing confidence almost immediately. "I didn't want you to worry or judge. I don't want you to know about my major fuck ups…"

"Well, I  _do_ , especially if it puts your life at risk. Did he… do anything before I got here?" If he did, then I'd have to go pay him a visit to return the favor… ten times over.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't get the chance. Well, just called me a few names and stuff. That's it."

I frowned, feeling a new surge of anger. "That's bad enough."

Sighing, Chloe took a tentative step closer and took hold of my shoulders, hands shaking a little. "Max, I'm fine, okay. Are you mad at me?"

As much as I wanted to say no, it would be a lie. If I wanted her to be honest with me, I had to do the same. "A little, yeah. Mostly at Nathan, though. I don't like thinking about other people getting their hands on you, hurting you. No more secrets, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," she said softly, taking my balled-up fists in her hands and teasing her fingers through mine. "Sorry, Max."

I couldn't stay mad for long, not with her. For peace of mind, I leaned in a kissed the mark on her neck, a reminder that only I could be with her like this. "No harm done this time. And I doubt Nathan will be bothering you any time soon."

"Not after you officially kicked his ass," Chloe replied, sounding impressed by the easy victory.

Remembering what Rachel said about keeping her well fed, I lightly tugged on her hand. "Let's go get you some food, huh?"

She smiled, letting me lead her out of the bathroom. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Jefferson's POV**

I stayed in the classroom for a while after the lunchtime bell went, going over my finding. Max was definitely connected somehow. Maybe it was time to start putting my theory into practice. Locking up, I headed down the hallway to outside. As I rounded the corner, somebody burst out of the girls' bathroom, someone who definitely shouldn't be there. Nathan Prescott. He seemed terrified, shaking as he sped toward the door leading outside. Odd behavior I should investigate.

"Mr. Prescott," I called out to him, the boy's head swiveling around as I strode over to him. "What's the hurry?"

"N-nothing," he muttered, eyes darting from me to the bathroom door and to the campus grounds.

"Do we have to take a trip to Principal Wells' office? You look awfully suspicious." It was then I noticed the crooked nose and red marks on his neck, thin lines of blood seeping through broken skin. Before he could run off, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him around the corner to a dead-end hallway. "Now let's try again. What happened?"

"None of your fucking business," he snapped, more out of fear than anything.

Ignoring the outburst, I continued. "Did you get into a fight? If so, why in the girls' bathroom?"

He didn't say a word, too terrified to reveal the identity of his sparring partner. It must have been someone fairly strong to do this much damage. And a girl, presumably. I suspected it took a lot to startle Nathan, so maybe he hadn't expected to be bested. Then, I heard a door creak open. Peering around the corner, I noticed two people leaving the bathroom. A tall girl with blue hair I didn't recognize accompanied by a shorter brunette girl that I did. Max Caulfield.

Yet another suspicious circumstance to add to the ever-growing list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Nathan. Guess he won't be messing with Max anytime soon if he's smart. Or at least, not on his own.


	10. Try My Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is late. I was unexpectedly busy yesterday. But yeah, at least you got it now :)

**Chapter Ten: Try My Patience**

**Chloe's POV - Science Classroom - Next Day**

The end of class was approaching rapidly, freedom so close yet so far. Instead of paying attention to the wrap-up, I let my mind wander. The first mental pit stop… Max. I couldn't wait to get out of here and hang out with her. That much had always been the same, but it was different now - almost like my life depended on it. Time apart was rough, hard to focus on anything else. Was it the same for her?

I was almost certain it was, especially from the way she acted when we had to part ways for even a short time. She seemed to be texting me a lot more than usual, too. Even during class, which was totally not like her. Something I didn't mind in the slightest. It was rare for us to go more than half an hour without either seeing each other or keeping in touch some other way. On the odd occasion we did, it made me feel anxious.

Maybe I shouldn't be worried; she could definitely take care of herself as the bathroom incident with Nathan had shown. Even knowing that, I couldn't help myself feeling concerned. Speaking of that asshole, ever since Max kicked his ass, he'd thankfully been avoiding me. Whenever he saw me in the hallway, he made a deliberate u-turn or dove into a classroom he didn't need to be in. Honestly, it was just a little satisfying to watch. And I couldn't really blame him after nearly getting choked out.

I'd never seen Max like that. Over the years, it'd been me defending her. Always stronger and ready for a fight. If I'd let her, would she have actually killed him? It was hard to imagine the Max I knew ever doing that… but she wasn't really the Max I knew anymore, not really. Part of me was kind of happy that she'd go so far as to protect me, as fucked up as that might sound. No hesitation, I'd do the same for her. Although, from now on I suspected I wouldn't be fulfilling a protector role all that much.

There were plenty of other things I could do for her, though. Rachel seemed to think so, at least. I still didn't know what to think of the blonde. I wanted to feel angry, hate her for what she did to my best friend but… no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. That might have something to do with her either passively or actively messing with my head. There were times around Max, mostly before she told me her secret, that I kind of went on autopilot. And she probably didn't even realize she was doing it. I had a feeling that Rachel, on the other hand, knew  _exactly_ what she was doing.

Honestly, she could do whatever the hell she liked so long as it didn't hurt Max. If anybody did that, I don't know what I'd do…

The high-pitched ring of the bell brought me back to reality, and I realized everyone was pretty much already packed up. Heart spiking, I shoved my belongings into my rucksack and waited outside for Max. Ever since the Nathan thing, she gave me clear instructions to wait outside my classroom for her to avoid problems. Not like I could really argue. Trouble did seem to follow me around.

"Ms. Price." I turned to the voice, met with a man I vaguely recognized. Short brown hair, beard, glasses and wearing a suit. Mark Jefferson, the photography teacher.

I had no idea why he'd want to talk to me of all people. "Uh, yeah?"

He offered up a smile, one that set my teeth on edge for some reason. It felt very… forced and fake. "Could I have a word, please? It'll only take a moment."

With no other real option, I shrugged. "Sure… I guess. But, I'm waiting for a friend and she'll be here soon, so better make it quick."

"That friend wouldn't happen to be Max Caulfield, would it?" he inquired, eyes zeroing in on mine.

The intensity made me more than a little uncomfortable. "Maybe. Why?"

"Just a guess," he replied, sounding like he was hiding something. "I've seen you two hanging around together. And since she's one of my students, I like to make sure everything is okay."

The more I talked to him, the more I wanted to bail. Something about him was off. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Until recently, she didn't look too well," he continued, an attempt at sympathy. "I was getting worried but I didn't want to pry too much. Would you happen to know?"

There was no way I could tell him the truth, so I settled on a half-lie. "I think she had a virus or something. She's fine now, so no need to worry."

"Hmm, so I've seen," he muttered, mostly to himself. "She certainly bounced back quickly. Almost… inhuman, wouldn't you agree?"

Suspicious of what he was trying to get at, I kept my response vague. "I guess. I've known her since we were kids and it's always been that way, so I don't see it as weird."

His stare was searching, like he was trying to figure out if I was keeping secrets. "Well, I am relieved. From what I've seen, she's got her strength back… and then some."

"Mr. Jefferson?" a familiar voice called out.

I peered around him to see Max, already feeling calmer. While he was distracted, I sidestepped him and looped my arm around hers. Instinctively, she moved me behind her, staring him down. She must be able to tell I was feeling uncomfortable, doing her best to diffuse the situation.

Again, another forced smile. "Ah, Max. I was expecting to see you at some point." He turned his attention back to me. "Now, I won't take up any more of your time, Ms. Price. Do try to keep out of trouble." With that, he strolled off down the hallway.

Max remained tense, watching him round the corner. I could swear I even heard a low, almost growling sound from her as he disappeared. Maybe I was imagining that, though. Even after he'd gone, her eyes were still fixed on where he had been, like she expected him to be waiting around the corner ready to pounce.

Expression softening, I came up behind and wrapped my arms around her, hoping that might help her relax. "Max, it's okay. I'm fine, yeah."

After a second or two, she seemed to calm down, leaning back into me. "Sorry… guess I got carried away there. What did he want with you?"

My grip on her tightened, wondering just what he was trying to suggest before. "I have no idea. He was asking about you, but… he was being really weird about it. Asked about when you were ill, stuff like that."

"Guess I need to keep an eye on him from now on. Rachel might know more, if I ask," Max replied, deep in thought. "He's been acting weird for a while. I thought that might have something to do with the… you know, vampire thing. Maybe there's more to it."

Right now, I wanted to get as far away from Mark Jefferson as possible. "Can we go now?"

"Says the girl clinging onto me, making it impossible to move," Max chuckled softly, not moving an inch.

"I bet you could if you really wanted to," I challenged teasingly, holding onto her tighter.

"Okay, have it your way…" Even without seeing, I could hear the smug grin in her voice.

Before I could even reply, I felt Max's hands at my legs, pulling me up onto her back no sweat. I may have yelp in surprise, clinging onto her shoulders so I didn't fall and smack my head on the floor.

"Holy shit, Max. Fucking warn me next time, ass," I pouted, lightly thumping her shoulder without letting go.

"Well, don't issue a challenge you aren't ready to accept the consequences of," she countered playfully, moving with ease.

"Never thought I'd see the day  _you_ gave me a piggyback." Given our height difference alone, it made more sense for me to be the one giving them. "I'm not, uh, too heavy or anything, am I?"

That made her scoff, shaking her head. "Hardly. Besides, I already carried you all the way from the junkyard to Blackwell, so making it to the dorm from here shouldn't be an issue."

I simply silently accepted, resting my head against her back. So long as Max was here, everything would be okay.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Over the past day or so, I had been organizing to set up shop in Arcadia. For the time being at least, it seemed that I needed to remain close to Max. Maybe that would change once she could fend for herself. In my time, I had lived all over the place, only recently returning to America within the past few years - my place of birth, although the title rang hollow now.

I'd found a place on the outskirts, on the edge of the forest. Nothing too fancy, not like some places I'd called home, but good enough for now. If my stay became more long term, I could always upgrade. Since Max was in class now, I decided to go have a wander around the forest, get a feel for my new surroundings. While the rest of this place was a shithole, to put it mildly, this part was worth investigating.

Rolling my shoulders, I dashed through the trees and undergrowth, jumping from branch to branch and propelling myself off trunks. I went much deeper than I had before, leaf canopy thick and blocking out nearly all flickers of light. Suddenly, I picked up on new presences, they felt angry and hostile. I hit the breaks, a plume of dirt kicked up around me.

When it cleared, three figures appeared before me. The middle most was a tall, thin and pale man - accompanied by a young boy and girl, perhaps in their late teens appearance wise. Taking a step forward, the older man regarded me with an intense glare, his companions baring sharp fangs.

"I would turn back if I were you," he cautioned, stern and commanding. "Now."

I had been suspecting some trouble eventually. Most vampires didn't take too kindly to others encroaching on their territory. Even in a small town like Arcadia, there were plenty of vampires roaming. Since I planned on staying, I'd have to stake my claim now.

"Come now, there is no need to be so hostile. Surely, we can-" Before I could finish my sentence, I saw something lash out at me from the corner of my eye.

Sighing, I used the momentum to flip my attacker - the young boy - over my shoulder, landing with a thud. He let out an undignified 'oof', flipping back to his feet and taking up an aggressive stance. The girl surged forward, swiping at me. I dodged with ease, sweeping her legs out from underneath her. Before the boy could attack again, I aimed a kick at his head, sending him flying. He crashed into a nearby tree trunk, slumping.

"Enough," the older man demanded.

"What, finally had enough of seeing a one-sided fight?" I taunted, tensing ready for a fight.

The second I'd asked my question, I noticed something swipe at me - some kind of vine, perhaps. It barely got in range before bursting into flames, ashes fluttering to the floor. My adversaries expression did not change, darting forward. Smirking, I left it to the last moment, ducking as his fist slammed through a tree, splinters flying. My foot stomped down on the base of his back, getting a hiss in response as he yanked his arm out. Sending more vines, some thorned, he disappeared into the canopy of leaves to get a better angle.

More than happy to play hide and seek, the vines burned to dust once more. Again, the girl took her chance to catch me off guard, coming off much worse for wear. I threw her to the floor, wrenching her arm behind her back. Time to have a little fun. Leaning in close, I whispered something in her ear, watching her eyes turn cloudy. Then, I let go and watched her climb into the leaves.

Seconds later, the older man fell to the forest floor, wrestling with my previous opponent. Taking advantage of the distraction, I used a tree to launch myself forward, turning mid air to slam him in the chest. That stunned him long enough for me to send him flying with a single punch to the gut. He skidded across the ground, leaves and branches thrown up into the air. Not wasting time, I ran forward and stamped on his right leg, hearing bone crunch under foot. Taking his left arm with my hands, I snapped his forearm for good measure.

Howling with anger, he tried to strike out with his uninjured arm, getting that one broken for his trouble. "You just don't know when to give up, do you? Well, there's always time to learn."

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled, trying to get up.

Smiling, I crouched down and leaned in close, mockingly patting his cheek. "Someone you really  _don't_ want to piss off."

* * *

**Max's POV - Blackwell Campus - Two Days Later - After Class**

Near the end of the week, Rachel had requested a guided tour of Blackwell. She mentioned how she had found somewhere nearby to crash instead of in my dorm room. Maybe I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at that, but knowing she was definitely close by helped ease that. It was weird, the more time passed the more I felt connected to her, almost dependent.

And the blonde wasn't the only… person - not really the right word to describe her - I'd felt even more tied to recently. No prizes for guessing who. Maybe the same blue-haired punk currently holding my hand as we walked outside to meet up with Rachel. She said she'd 'find us', so who knew where she was. Although, I got the sense she was on her way.

While waiting, we sat down on a bench under some tree shade out of the way, quiet. With my, uh, 'condition' sitting out in the sun was a no go. I'd never been a huge sun bather anyway, so no loss there.

Swinging her feet like an impatient child, Chloe let out a sigh. "I'm bored already."

At times like these, she really hadn't changed from when I first met her. "No patience… c'mon, we've hardly been here two minutes."

"But I can think of  _way_ better things to do than sit on a bench, waiting," the bluenette replied, resting her full weight against me. She used to do that when she wanted me to trip up or to prove a point.

"Oh, I bet you can. And ninety percent of those options would lead to serious chaos," I pointed out, fiddling with strands of faded blue hair.

Blue eyes closed, body relaxing into me. "You know me well."

Swallowing lightly, my eyes wandered down to her neck and further, feeling a slight pang of hunger and lust. I would probably be due another feed soon… It felt so bad seeing her as a meal ticket, even for a second. And I still worried whether or not she was doing all this of her own volition… or whether I was influencing her… or maybe Rachel. She seemed like the kind of person who took great delight in meddling, whether it was morally sound or not.

"Max," Chloe called out, expression sterner as her eyes focused on mine. "Stop thinking about whatever it is you're thinking about right now. I know that look, you're blaming yourself again. C'mon, what's bothering you?"

I could lie but she'd see right through it. "I just… I guess I wished my life had turned out more… normal. That's all."

"Max, normal is boring," the bluenette scoffed, sitting up. "And with me around, shit like normal doesn't exist."

"Okay then, I wish it was like before," I corrected softly.

"What, when we were both too chickenshit to make a move?" she pressed, not giving up her point. It was quite possible she actually thought that but there was more than a flicker of doubt in my mind.

"Well, I'd rather that than neither of us really being in control of how we feel. I mean, I'm all over the fucking place, not sure what to think. And you…" I paused, expression softening. "I have no idea if you really want any of this, or if… if you're being pushed. Maybe you don't even know the difference."

"So what if I don't?" she asked, just a little pissed off now. "I know how I used to feel. Judging by that alone, I'd be more than happy by this outcome. Maybe things wouldn't be happening so quickly but… I think we've wasted enough fucking time up till this point, don't you?"

"That's not the point, Chloe…" I muttered, feeling guilt battle with the need to accept who I was now.

"Well, if it bothers you that much, tell me you want to stop," she snapped angrily. "Right to my face, no bullshit."

That suggestion actually panicked me a little, scared of the thought that Chloe might just up and leave any second… and  _angry_. My fingers dug into the bench, wood warping and cracking under the ever tightening grip. What would I even do if one day she just… wasn't there, if she hated me or… something happened to her?

Gritting my teeth, I turned to face her, shaking just a little now. Words were almost lost to a deep growl I didn't even know I was capable of making. "No. That's  _not_ what I want. And you fucking well know that."

"Do I? All I keep hearing is regret and… the bad things. So, why don't you fucking grow a pair and-?" Before she could finish, I lunged at her cutting her off mid-sentence. I'd heard  _enough_.

As our bodies collided, she let out a surprised 'oof' and we both fell off the bench onto the grass in an undignified heap. I recovered first, pinning her down so she didn't try to leave.

"Ouch, what the fuck, Max?!" my blue-haired punk friend exclaimed, trying to get me off her but failing miserably.

"Shut up!" I snarled, rapidly losing my cool. "I am trying  _soooo_  damn hard not to just give in and do what I want because I actually care about what happens to you. I don't  _want_ to hurt you. I don't  _want_  to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. But, if that's what YOU want…"

"All I want Max is…" Chloe began to shout, sighing deeply as her expression became more vulnerable, "...my best friend. No matter how much she changes."

Seeing her like this did make the rage fade just a little… not enough for it to disappear, though. As much as I hated getting mad at her, especially when she might actually have part of a point, my temper had been much quicker to flare up since changing. Logic and reason bypassed, actions and words led by raw emotion.

"You know, sometimes I can't tell if you love or hate each other," a voice flickering with amusement carried over, taking the edge off my frustration.

Relaxing on instinct, I lessened the pressure on Chloe so she could actually move, turning to face my blonde mentor. Her arms were crossed, leaning against one of Blackwell's walls. When she raised an eyebrow, hinting that she wanted me to move more, I got to my feet and helped Chloe up.

The bluenette rolled her shoulders, wincing a little when she tried to move. "Shit, guess I deserved that for all the times you got hurt when we play fought."

"Are you… okay?" I asked hesitantly, worried that I might have actually hurt her. Well done, Max...

"Just a little stiff," she reassured. "Nothing's broken or anything, I'd know. Done that enough times myself."

Rachel watched her test out the damage. "Still think you'll be okay showing me around?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I can carry you again," I suggested, feeling pretty responsible for her injuries, however temporary.

She shrugged, trying to brush it off. "Well, if you're offering."

Carefully, I shifted her onto my back and we headed out into the main part of campus. I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. Then again, with two vampires and a piggy back that clearly defied logic, it was no wonder. I could feel Chloe nestle into me, making herself comfortable.

"Welcome to the Max express. Where would you like to go today, madam?" I added, trying to lighten the previously grim mood.

"Dork," Chloe mumbled into my back.

Managing a smile, the three of us walked around campus. With my arms preoccupied, Chloe pointed out important buildings and landmarks as we passed, offering her… interesting takes on each.

"To our right, we have Blackwell's pool, home of the Otters. Good to sneak into for a midnight swim," she added as an afterthought. "Also host for Vortex Club parties on occasion. While they might be a bunch of assholes, they know how to party."

Glancing at me, Rachel nodded. "Yes, I've already seen."

"Oh yeah… of course you have." Chloe tensed slightly, obviously recalling the night I was bitten.

"Do you hate me for that?" the blonde vampire asked, curious.

The bluenette was silent for some time, trying to find the right words. "Not hate… I guess it wasn't really your fault…"

"But you do blame me a little," Rachel pressed calmly. "It's only natural to resent those who make your... friend's life more difficult."

"Maybe…" she mumbled, uncertain how to reply.

"It was an accident. Besides, some good things did come from it." As I said this, I lifted her higher up my back, hinting that I was talking about her.

I didn't have to look at Chloe to know she was grinning from ear to ear. Like this, it was easy to forget the strange situation we'd all found ourselves in. To the outside world, we just looked like three girls, friends probably.

The truth… that was a lot more complicated.


	11. Lead Me into Temptation

**Chapter Eleven: Lead Me into Temptation**

**Jefferson's POV**

After class had finished for the day, I hung around for a while. It felt like I was getting close to finding the vampire I'd been chasing, especially if my suspicions about Max were correct. All the evidence was starting to pile up, I just needed to find the initial source of infection to prevent it from spreading further. One potential fledgling was bad enough to contend with. Some vampires were quick to establish a veritable army, letting them loose without rule. For that reason, I needed to move as quickly and quietly as possible. Still, I had to be certain.

Locking up, I headed out of the photography classroom and towards the main part of the campus grounds. There were a few students around, chatting away with no idea of the danger they were in. If only they knew…

It was then I heard familiar voices in the distance. Following the sound with my eyes, I saw three girls walking across the ground - two of whom I recognized. At first, I was slightly taken aback by what I saw. Max Caulfield carrying the much taller Chloe Price on her back like she weighed nothing at all.

And then… there was the other girl. I certainly didn't recognize her, which only worked to increase my level of suspicion. Cautiously, I got closer and tailed them for a short while, keeping out of sight. Even from this distance, I could sense the energy radiating from them. It was hard to distinguish who exactly it was coming from, although it was this unknown blonde girl who caught my attention the most. She looked about the right age to attend, but that meant nothing.

Vampires remained looking as young as they had on turning. One may look eighteen, but actually be hundreds of years old. I didn't want to get too close and give away my position, so I pulled back after a minute or two. It was highly likely that this girl was the original vampire I had been looking for. The increased energy wave I felt only added to that theory. And if that was true, then the possibility of Max actually being turned had increased tenfold, with Chloe also in danger.

I would have to consider my next move carefully.

* * *

**Max's POV**

After giving Rachel a tour of Blackwell, she said that she had some things to do and disappeared once more. I had no idea what she could be up to and maybe I didn't want to. Rachel seemed like the type to get involved in all kinds of shit, always looking for something to keep herself occupied… trouble included. Best not to ask.

With Chloe still on my back, I took us back to the Prescott Dorm and up the stairs. Before, I struggled to get up the stairs on my own sometimes, so unfit. It didn't take us long to get back in my room and I carefully set her down on the bed.

"Are you, uh…?" I began, feeling guilty about tackling her earlier. She didn't deserve it. Clearing my throat, I continued. "You're not hurt, are you? You know, because I..."

"Maybe you should take a look for me," Chloe replied. "I think you owe me that much."

"I… yeah, I probably do," I agreed, hesitantly sitting beside her.

Expression softening, she shook her head. "Max, it's fine. I've probably got a couple bruises at most." Mischief flickered in her voice as she offered up a smile. "And honestly, not the first time recently you've done that."

At my prompting, she shuffled around on the bed so her back was facing me. Cautiously, I lifted her tank top up over her head to inspect the damage, putting it to one side. "I guess, but… this time I lost my temper, and that's so not cool. I don't… don't want to hurt you."

There were a few faded marks from before covering her body, with one larger and fresher bruise starting to form near her right shoulder. My fingers ran over it, hearing her inhale sharply. "Ouch… probably try not to poke that too much, if possible."

"Hurt anywhere else?" I asked tentatively, placing a light kiss to the bruise.

"Well, my ass is kinda painful right now. Probably from when I landed on it. Aside from that, no," she answered softly.

Sighing, I gently wrapped my arms and legs around her from behind, holding her close. "Listen, Chloe, I'm… sorry," I mumbled, burying my head into her back.

I could feel her trying to turn around in my grip, so I held on tighter. Realizing I wasn't about to let go, she gave up. "You can't help it, right? So, please don't go feeling guilty..."

How could I not feel guilty, especially when the urge to sink my fangs into her right now was starting to creep up on me? No, now was not the time to be thinking about that. We were supposed to be having a serious conversation about me being too rough for no good reason. I hated just thinking of her as a quick fix to my hunger. Besides, I could hold out for another day or two yet. That would give her some time to recover, too.

While Victoria was an option, that felt worse in a way. At least with Chloe, I was fairly sure she would actually help me without all the subconscious mind altering bullshit. The blonde, on the other hand… that was another story entirely. And there was the fact that she hated my guts, or at least used to before Rachel intervened.

"Max? You listening?" Her voice brought me out of the internal debate.

"Hmm… oh, sorry I, uh, spaced out there for a second." Giving my head a quick shaking, I focused back on what she was saying.

She managed a soft chuckle. "Guess not everything changes. Just… try to chill out, okay. We'll get you through this, together."

"With you around, it doesn't seem quite as scary." That much was definitely true. Without Chloe around… this would be a million times harder to cope with.

We stayed like that for a while, just me holding her… and battling with the desire to drink her blood. Through sheer willpower alone, I managed not to ruin the moment. Eventually, I'd be able to find a happy medium… I hoped.

The next time she shuffled to escape my hold, I let her go. "So, uh, mom mentioned about you coming over sometime. I know that you don't really need conventional food or anything but…"

"I can still appreciate Joyce's home cook food. It's been too long. I would've been round soon but… yeah..." I didn't need to say why; we both knew it was because of that damn party.

Nodding at the unspoken answer, she continued, "We can try to pick a day when step-dick isn't around. Probably be less explosive. I don't think we need a repeat of the bathroom with Nathan if he gets a little… hostile. That'll be a hard one to explain away."

"Shit, I feel like some badly behaved dog that needs to be on a leash," I added, trying to inject some humor into the conversation.

"Well, given the circumstance, a muzzle would be more effective…" Chloe managed a smile, getting an eye roll from me. "Kidding. I'd rather he wasn't around anyway."

"You really don't like him, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She scoffed at that obvious conclusion. "Nope, not at all. I mean, you must have seen him strutting around like he owns the place. Such a tool."

Personally, I had very little personal experience with David Madsen, Blackwell's head of security. I'd heard enough about him from Chloe, though. "I don't really know him well enough myself, but I trust your judgment."

"Well, duh, of course, you do. Who wouldn't trust this face?" She offered an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes.

"Someone who knows how much the girl the face belongs to lies," I teased, giving her a light shove.

"You'd better take that back right now,  _Maxine_ ," she retorted, returning the nudge much harder.

"Ouch, hitting me where it hurts…" I chuckled. Like this, I almost felt like my old self… human. All I could do was make the most of this feeling while it lasted.

* * *

**Three Days Later - Photography Classroom**

It was hard to focus on class, hunger gnawing at my insides. I'd left it longer than I should have all thanks to my stubbornness. Whether I liked it or not - and I didn't for the record - I was making myself suffer unnecessarily. However much I hated the idea of seeing the people around me, friends or otherwise, as a meal, that was the bitter truth.

I struggled to pay attention, eyes occasionally wandering over to Victoria. Almost every time, I caught her staring back, looking away the second she realized I'd noticed. The blonde queen bee of Blackwell was always an option… as much as I might not want to admit that. And I couldn't keep relying solely on Chloe. It'd be fine for a while but she was only human, had her limits. I didn't want her getting ill because of me.

As I pondered my options, the bell signaling the end of class rang through the school. Everyone immediately began shuffling, as eager as ever to escape. I did too but was starting to feel sluggish again, just like before when I went way too long without blood. Given, it was nowhere near that bad yet, but even the thought seemed to ramp up the hunger. Like a defense mechanism, stopping me from practically starving myself again.

Chloe said something about her hanging with the skaters for a bit, catching up. Part of me didn't want her to, especially since Justin seemed to have a thing for her. I couldn't monopolize all of her time, that wasn't fair… as much as my mind might protest. Even knowing this, it took a lot not to run at full pelt and steal her back. If only all the films I'd watched had prepared me for this overwhelming possessiveness…

Sighing, I dragged myself to my feet and trudged out of the classroom. It was a very lonely trek back, each step feeling heavy. Maybe I was just weird, overly attached compared to other vampires. Weird both in life and… undeath. Not like I had any real comparison other than Rachel and she didn't really seem like the commitment type. Maybe I should still ask her about it at some point, even if she was just going to laugh at me or something.

Reaching the girls' dorm, I made it halfway down the hallway before I heard someone calling out to me. "Caulfield, we need to talk."

Already recognizing the voice, I turned to see Victoria stomping towards me. In that moment, I felt very anxious. Could she remember what I'd done to her now? She did look kinda pissed off, although her resting expression was pretty much that anyway.

"Uh, I don't know if…" I began, trying so hard to clamp down on my hunger. The sooner I got to the safety of my room, the better.

"Ugh, no fucking excuses. I'm not taking no for an answer and I'm already getting tired of your stuttering. God, you are so lame." Impatiently, she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into her room.

A little confused, I almost tripped up over my own feet. Had it not been for my much quicker reflexes, I definitely would've fallen flat on my face. Hearing the door slam, I turned to see her blocking it. I could quite easily move her aside and leave… but my body wouldn't let me.

"Um, so… what did you…?" In the time it took me to start that question, she had closed the gap right up in my personal space now.

"Well, what do you think I want?" she interrupted, staring me down.

What Rachel told me before about Victoria came to mind, about her seeking me out if I refused to look after myself in the blood drinking department, the pieces coming together. My morals were hanging on by a bare thread, stopping me from taking advantage but not strong enough for me to walk away. At this rate…

After a moment, I managed a weak, "Listen, Victoria, I don't think…"

Sighing loudly, done with my stalling, she pulled me in for a deep kiss, guiding my hands to her ass. For a second, I wanted to pull away. That hesitation was soon clouded, the beast inside urging for more. Unable to hold it in anymore, I pushed her back against the nearest wall harder than I ever would Chloe. There wasn't that emotional connection there, clamping down on the rougher side.

Before she even had a chance to recover, I had her pinned. From an outside perspective, this might almost look comical given the height difference. It certainly wasn't that, though. Far from it. I'd been trying my best to ignore the nagging hunger until now with limited success. That control was swiftly going out of the window.

Victoria didn't try to wriggle out of my grip, simply waiting for me to make my next move. The last of my reservations draining away, I kissed her again, hand wandering under her shirt. My fingers raked lightly down her stomach, harder when she hummed in approval. The need to bite increasing as her pulse resounded in my mind, I moved onto her neck, giving it a few lighter nips before plunging my fangs deep.

As teeth pierced skin, she moaned and her head moved back on instinct. Not too long ago, I'd had Chloe in a similar position, when I was desperately trying to suppress my urges. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this was all so very, very wrong. Didn't stop me, though. It was either this or risk Chloe's health, something I refused to do.

Wanting to experience the sensation of canines piercing skin again, craving it, I retracted and picked a spot further down. The first time I did this, it seemed… easier to control in some ways. Sure, I had been hungrier then but other thoughts and urges were coming to the foreground now. Things I really wasn't sure how to deal with. It was hard enough to accept it with Chloe but with Victoria, that felt plain weird. Before now, she had been pretty hostile towards me which made all this very hard to process for the more logical part of my mind still running on a more human mindset. The other part, my recently gained heritage, didn't seem to care much either way.

There was so much going on, most of it conflicting. Even when the bloodlust had faded, something was compelling me to stay, finish what I'd started. Practically howling, drawing on all the unresolved tensions from the time I had been bitten to now. It… actually kind of scared me, the forcefulness of it. And that wasn't even mentioning Victoria's strange behavior, her actions clashing with what I knew to be reality.

"What's…" I gasped, pushing back on the ever-increasing desire. "What's happening right now?"

The blonde opened her eyes, cheeks slightly flushed. "I thought that would be obvious."

All of this was so damn confusing, I didn't even know where to start. "Not to me. You… hate me."

She let out a soft laugh. "Do I really look like I hate you now?"

Even though I knew this was almost definitely not how she really felt, it was getting harder to detach what she was saying from what she would actually want. "I don't know anymore… my mind is fried."

"Then less thinking and more doing," she demanded, sounding so confident.

"But…" I began, getting cut off instantly by Victoria.

Sighing frustratedly, she tried to push back against me but I wouldn't let her. "Jeez, but nothing, Max. Listen, I don't get it either but all this is driving me slowly insane. So, if you're going to do something, do it. If not, come back when you actually  _are_  going to."

Something inside of me was screaming to seize the chance. There was very little I could do to resist, my body almost moving of its own accord. Pretty much at the limit of clamping down, I practically ripped her shirt off, not even caring if I damaged it or not. Already, her skin was marked with light red trails on her stomach from earlier. Not enough.

Pushing her harder against the wall, arms pinned behind her, I continued to bite and scratch. The wounds I left were deeper than any I'd left on Chloe, less control. That might partly be build up from the constantly interrupted sessions. Each gasp and moan, every attempt to break free and speed up the process, pushed the feeling deep inside closer to the point of no return… if I wasn't there already.

With about as much care as I'd removed her shirt, I took off her bra and got to work kissing, sucking and biting. I was too far gone by now to even consider the consequences of this, how I would feel later. All that mattered was  _now_. My hands also wandered along skin, adding to already present marks as well as making more. It wasn't so much of a consciously possessive thing with Victoria, not really. More just instinct. I let my fingers rest just under her waistband, circling round to the front ready to stop playing around. At least, I was until I felt something tug at the back of my mind.

Faltering, I gave it a passing thought before getting to work undressing Victoria more. A few seconds later, it tugged again more urgently. It began battling with the desire to finish what I'd started here, getting stronger by the moment. Frustration building, I tried to clamp down on it and dug my fingers into the blonde's hip. The beast inside made its dissatisfaction known, urging me forward. I was frozen in place, not making a move either way.

That was when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Unable to resist, I checked it.

**Chloe: Yo Max**

**Chloe: where are you?**

**Chloe: waiting in your room**

That short string of texts was enough to sober me up a little, realize what I was actually about to do. And the worst part… even being conscious of the fact that this was wrong on so many levels, it didn't totally put me off. Had it not been for Chloe's timely intervention…

Not looking at Victoria, mostly because I didn't trust myself, I let her off the wall. "I can't… do this right now."

What I wanted to say was 'I can't do this EVER' but those words seemed to get lost in translation. Before I could change my mind - something I was  _very_ close to doing - I made a swift exit. When I got into the hallway, I leaned against Victoria's door and buried my face in my hands, groaning.

I would need to have a chat with Rachel before this became more of a problem than it already was.


	12. Stress Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for missing the update last week. There is good reason, as will be mentioned below.
> 
> So, quick announcement: update schedule for this story and 'Another Version' needs to be altered. It's unfeasible to do a chapter a week with new life schedules. So, 'Moonlight Tales' will be updated the 1st and 3rd Sunday of every month, while 'Another Version' will be the 2nd and 4th Sunday (perhaps with the exception of this week where we might release one to announce the new schedule).
> 
> We will do our best to keep to this schedule as much as possible, with a day or two leeway if things are super hectic.
> 
> Reminder (and part of the reason we're adjusting schedules): Mine and Tyler's story 'Butterfly Wings' is being made into a fanmade LIS sequel, so come hang on our discord to follow developments, volunteer or chat with other LIS nerds: https://discord.gg/9peBgHN
> 
> Hope to see ya there :)
> 
> Also, apologies if there are a bunch of typos. I'm hella tired and only did a very quick edit check.

**Chapter Twelve: Stress Release**

**Chloe's POV**

After class, I'd gone to hang out with Justin and the other skaters for a while. When I'd mentioned it to Max earlier, she seemed pretty put out but didn't really say anything… not that she had to. I could tell that it bothered her, and that she desperately wanted to be okay with it. All she did was nod.I actually felt bad for doing it, even though I shouldn't. Under normal circumstances, anyway.

"Hellooooo, anybody in there?" The voice pierced my thought, dragging me back to reality.

When I came to again, I noticed two boys staring at me, Trevor and Justin. "Huh, oh…"

"You okay? You seem totally out of it. High?" the latter asked, an understandable assumption.

"Pfft, I wish. No, it's…" I let my sentence trail off into silence.

Trevor gave his friend a knowing glance before speaking. "I know that look. Seen it enough times on Justin."

"Oh, somebody's got guy/girl troubles," Justin announced sympathetically. "I feel you, dude."

"No…" I defended all too quickly, getting skeptical looks from them. "Maybe… fine, yeah. And the latter, for the record."

"Wouldn't happen to be that brunette we've seen you hanging around with a lot, would it?" Trevor asked, sounding pretty confident in his guess.

"It... might be," I replied noncommittally.

"Totally is," Justin chuckled, wincing when I gave him a firm punch on the shoulder and a scowl that said 'Shut the hell up, if you know what's good for you'. "Ouch, no need to get violent."

"Hmm… I dunno, it's funny to watch," Trevor answered with a slight smirk.

Narrowing his droopy blue eyes, Justin gave him a firm shove. "Thanks, dude. Really appreciate the support."

Nearly getting pushed over, Trevor regained his balance. "You're welcome. Anyway, back on track, what's got you down?"

"It's… complicated." That word didn't even  _begin_ to cover it.

"Ooooh… one-side?" Justin asked, wincing slightly. "Did you start crushing on a straight chick? Been there, done that but… you know, the other way around."

Trevor turned to him with a teasing smile. "You do seem to find literally everyone you can't date and dig them, Justin."

"It's a talent of mine," the blond boy shrugged. "So?"

"No, that's not it. About as far as you can get from it, actually," I added as a mumbled afterthought.

"Okay, so… she already seeing someone?" Trevor tentatively suggested, trying to get to the bottom of my problem.

"Also been there," Justin muttered.

"Well, if you count me then… yeah. Aside from that..." I paused, realizing that was actually part of the problem. I didn't really know what Max and I were.

"So you guys are already a thing, then. And…" Trevor encouraged, waiting for more detail.

As expected, this was difficult to explain without mentioning all the vampire shit. Even if I did, which I wouldn't, there is no way they would take me seriously.

"I won't bore you with all the details, but we've been friends for a long time and things suddenly… changed. She's…" again, I hesitated, uncertain how to put it, "...confused might be the best word. Or scared, I dunno."

Nodding, Trevor leaned against the short wall nearby. "Well, it's a big thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is." These guys didn't even know the half of it. "I guess it's been building up for a while but… when it did happen, it was pretty quick."

Crossing his arms, Justin seemed to be thinking it over. "You like her, yeah?"

"Duh," I replied without hesitation.

"And she likes you?" Trevor took over.

That actually made me smile. "I'm pretty confident in that. If not, I'd be hella interested to see what she does with someone she does like."

Trevor cleared his throat awkwardly. "Okay, I think we're stumbling into too much info territory here."

I rolled my eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, dude. It's not really like that… yet. Sort of. Ugh, it's really hard to explain. I just don't want to fuck this up, like I always end up doing."

Justin gave me a long, searching look. "Shit, don't think I've ever seen you so serious about… anything before."

"Not even troublemaking?" I added with a flicker of humor.

The darker-haired of the pair smiled. "A close second. Maybe you guys are overcomplicating things?"

"Yes... and no. I feel like we could make it a little easier on ourselves in some ways. Others… we can't really do much about." Honestly, there were quite a few things out of our control.

"May as well focus on the shit you  _can_ do," the blond replied simply.

Trevor allowed himself an amused smirk. "Oh, look at you dishing out relationship advice."

"Justin the love doctor at your service." He took a small bow, earning a soft chuckle or two. "Seriously, just do your own thing and try to keep it simple where possible."

Unfortunately, simple didn't really factor into the equation for the most part. Still, I had to keep trying. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for, uh, listening and all."

"Hey, no worries. It's kinda weird to hear you talk about this but good weird," Trevor admitted, seeming a little confused by the tone our conversation had ended up taking.

"Yeah, didn't actually think there was a soft, vulnerable side to you," Justin teased.

"You'll see even less of it if you keep that up," I threatened playfully, glancing at my phone. "Guess I'd better get back to it."

Saying my goodbyes, I headed back to the Prescott dorm building. I wondered what Max had been up to while I was gone. When I reached the right floor, I continued down until I got to her room. Not bothering to knock, I pushed the door open to find the room empty. Odd… perhaps she was taking a shower or something.

I ventured down the hallway, checking the shower room. Nobody was in there right now. A little worried, I returned to her room and waited. It didn't take me long to crack, whipping out my phone and dropping her a string of texts. Deciding to give it half an hour tops, I laid back on her bed.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long. I heard shuffling outside in the corridor, the door creaking open and muffled footsteps on thinning carpet. Sitting up, I caught Max shutting herself in and kicking off her shoes.

"Was starting to wonder when you'd show up," I called out, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

Blue eyes met mine, instantly averted. Silently, she came to sit down near me, leaving a gap. Frowning, I gave her a once over noticing something was off. She seemed tense and nervous, refusing to look at me.

"Max?" I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at me. "What's wrong?"

When she finally looked at me, I could tell she was confused and frustrated about something, distracted. I tried hard to think of what might be wrong, even considering that she might just be hungry. Although, for some reason it didn't feel like that. Best to make sure, though.

I shrugged off my jacket, just in case. "So, is it time to open the Chloe blood bank?"

The question snapped Max out of her trance. "What? N-no… I've, uh, taken care of it."

"Lemme guess… you paid your delightful neighbor across the hall a visit," I concluded, not sure how to feel about that.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted sheepishly after a second or two of awkward shuffling. "Since you need a break from last time."

I knew Max couldn't rely on my all the time but still... "Wish I didn't. I know it's necessary but… still feels weird thinking about it. Do you, um…?"

"Do I… what?" she asked hesitantly, looking very guilty all of a sudden.

Finding this harder to say than anticipated, I cleared my throat. "Do other shit with her? Like… with me?"

For a good few seconds, she seemed to be weighing up her options. "I want to say no but… it's not all that easy to control. If I could, I wouldn't. And, uh, Rachel clearly seemed to think it was a good idea to include that in Victoria's priority list. But… I haven't done anything… major. Shit, this sounds like lame excuses, right?"

"Well… it's not like you can help it, from the sounds of it," I muttered, trying to shrug it off.

Picking up on my attempt to ignore the flicker of jealousy, Max shuffled closer and took my hands in hers. "You can say if it bothers you, Chloe."

"Maybe a little…" I sighed, wishing I could just accept it without question.

"I know this probably won't make it better but…" She bit her lip, looking at me properly for the first time since returning. "I'd choose you over Victoria any day."

"I certainly have the marks to back that up," I smirked, not feeling as jealous as I might have expected. "And, despite the bitchiness, Victoria is pretty hot."

Frowning slightly, Max shook her head. "I feel like this is a trap so I'm not going to answer that."

"Yeah, because you  _know_ I'm hotter than her or any of her clones. Than anyone here at Blackwell and beyond." Getting an over-exaggerated eye roll and a smile in response, I took that as a 'yes'. "I just have to wonder why Rachel would set it up to be like that. Not like it was necessary or anything."

"You tell me. I don't know why she does half of the shit she ends up doing, no more like ninety percent. Maybe she's bored or just likes the drama," Max theorized thoughtfully. "And if it benefits other people, that's a bonus but not a major concern."

I nodded, agreeing with that conclusion. "I just wish she could leave us to it sometimes, not interfere so much. Like, letting us reach our own conclusions instead of forcing one, even if it might be a similar end game."

"You and me both," she muttered. "I'm a little worried about what she's messed around with, things I might not even know about. And sometimes I want to feel mad about it but…"

"It just kinda fades away?" I finished for her. "I know the feeling. I'm guessing that's her handiwork, too. I mean, it happens a little around you but I don't think you purposefully go out of your way like she does."

"I so wish it didn't," she replied, hanging her head slightly. "Even without Rachel's meddling, you're still influenced by me."

Not wanting her to go into guilt mode, I gave her hand a squeeze. "I know, Max. And I appreciate the thought, even if it's not really possible."

Whatever happened, I didn't want her to feel responsible all the time for this. She couldn't control it and clearly wanted it to stop. Even if I did want to get angry with her - which I didn't - how could I when she was like this?

When she didn't look at me, I poked her cheek to get her attention. Her eyes flickered over, filled with confliction. "As much as I don't want it to happen like this… part of me is worried that, if it ever disappeared, there would be nothing holding you to me and you could just… go. I know that's so damn selfish, but you deserve to know what I'm thinking, even if it's bad."

Nothing I said now would provide comfort, not since they might not totally be my own in Max's mind. And yes, maybe she had a point. Still, I was certain I would feel this way regardless, just expressing it differently. Or maybe the same way eventually.

Instead of saying something that redundant, I pulled her into a hug. Her fingers dug into clothing, hopefully understanding the meaning behind it more than any words ever could. I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Rachel's POV - Forest Outskirts, Rachel's New Home - Late Evening**

Ever since my scrape with the other vampire, my time here had been fairly peaceful, verging on boring. There was very little to do in Arcadia Bay, not like other places I'd stay before. I had always been drawn to the hustle and bustle of the city, even in life. Had it not been for Max, I would've been out of here long before now. This was supposed to have been a short pitstop in my travels, an opportunity for a refuel and run. Instead, I gained a whole lot of unavoidable responsibility I just didn't want.

Rustling from outside caught my attention, a familiar presence permeating all my senses. It was heading my way imminently. A sense of odd calmness passed over me as it approached, annoying me slightly. Something had to change, and soon.

I waited until the presence was pretty much on my front doorstep before moving over and opening the door. As expected, stood there was a girl about my height. Her brown, chin-length hair was a little out of place from the trek over here.

Blue eyes met mine, determined. "Rachel, we need to talk."

Stepping aside, I let her in and motioned to one of the chairs. Hesitantly, she accepted and I joined her. "So, what did you want? To come all this way, it must be important. Or maybe you just wanted to come and see me. How much talking we will be doing, exactly?"

Max faltered at my suggestive tone, eyes flickering with temporary lust before she shook it off. "A lot of…" she paused, trying to find the right word to use next, "...weird things have been happening and I suspect - in some cases  _know_ \- you have a lot to do with them."

"Such as?" I prompted, watching her closely.

"Chloe, for one," she replied almost instantly. "Not to mention Victoria. Or  _me_. The whole turning thing, that wasn't really your fault. You didn't mean for that to happen. And maybe some of the other stuff is unavoidable, especially where I'm concerned because of that damn bond. But… I get the feeling that at least  _some_ of it has been intentional."

Taking a moment to reply, I leaned back in the chair and assessed the situation. "Like what?"

"Like…" Max seemed distracted for a moment, eyes glazing over slightly before getting back to her point, "...setting things up to tempt me. Before you ask, you already know what I'm talking about. You've done it with Chloe  _and_ Victoria, even if you just did it to tease me or… I don't know why."

Having to stop myself from majorly rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "Not like I'm actually forcing you to do anything, Max. Yes, I might help it along and in turn intervene sometimes but if I didn't, somebody would get hurt. You can't just ignore it all, you know."

"Why are you  _really_ doing all of this?" she asked, sounding more than a little frustrated. "Messing around with my… other people's lives. No offense, but you don't seem like the type to care much if someone gets hurt normally. So, why go to so much effort for people you don't even know? What difference does it make to you if Chloe, Victoria, me or anyone else suffers?"

Recently, I had started to wonder about something, especially related to newly developing behavior like this. Something told me Max never used to be so pushy… or maybe that part of her was just waiting for the opportunity to move to the foreground. If that was the case...

I shrugged, acting uninterested. "Maybe I'm just bored."

"I don't think that's the whole picture," she insisted, staring me down. There was a fire in her eyes, suggesting she would get an answer one way or another.

As a rule, I did a pretty good job at hiding my true feelings and intentions. With Max, it was getting progressively harder to evade answering her truthfully… and that annoyed me to no end. "Is that so? Well, why do you think I'm doing it, then?"

Her eyes met mine in a long, searching stare. "I… don't know exactly, but I know there's a better reason behind it than just being bored."

At least we weren't so in sync that she could tell exactly what I was thinking… yet. I had been researching the bond between fledgling and sire ever since realizing I'd inadvertently created one. It seemed that there was a general consensus on a few points: mutual dependency on many levels, two-way protectiveness, a desire to satisfy each other's needs, either personally or indirectly… an inability to hide the truth from one another. That last one was a real sticking point for me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, fighting against the gradually building urge to break down my cryptic barrier. "For someone who claims not to know this 'other reason', you sound confident."

"Well, maybe it's like when you can tell what I need or am thinking, but not as strong," she theorized, not too far off from what I suspected.

"However much you complain and whatever my intentions, it is helping you," I countered firmly.

"But that's not the main reason you're doing all this," she insisted just as forcefully.

There was no way I was going to hand it to her if I could help it. "Life needs a little mystery, Max. If you can guess, I'll 'fess up. Until then, these lips are sealed."

She did not seem happy about that answer, a multi-layered wave of frustration emanating from her. "Don't make me force it out of you."

My eyes widened a fraction, surprised by the almost aggressive response, then I chuckled. "Well, you can certainly try. Although, I respond better to other kinds of persuasion."

Before I could get another word in, Max shot up from her chair and sent it flying across the room with one powerful strike. It slammed into the opposite wall, actually leaving a dent. I watched it unflinching, eyes wandering back to her calmly. If this continued, she would probably end up hurting herself. Thanks to this whole bond thing, that was not even an option.

Sighing, I stood and walked over to her. "Max, you need to…"

I darted out of the way, nearly hit by something she had found to fling at the wall. Whatever it was smashed. Even before it did, she was already looking for something else to break. Keen to stop this destructive rampage of my house, I grabbed hold of her wrist. Instinctively, she lashed out not caring who was on the receiving end of her frustrations. Easily, I caught her arm, holding her steady. I could feel her tense against me, trying to release my grip.

"Get off me," she demanded, pulling her arms back and forth to shake me off.

I held fast, pulling her arms behind her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "That's enough destruction for now, don't you think Max?"

The struggling faltered, tension shifting from hostile aggression to something else entirely. Without warning, I felt something brush against my neck, soft at first then light pricking. With everything that had happened, this development actually made sense. Between my interruptions and her ridiculously strong moral compass, she was pretty much at the limit of restraint.

"Oh, so you are taking my advice on other methods to make me spill my secrets," I teased, debating my options now. "I'm guessing you're quite frustrated now, hmm? Between Chloe, Victoria… and me, I'd wager."

All I got in response to my educated guess was a low, almost possessive growl and a firm tug, loosening my hold enough for her to get her hands free. I could have stopped her easily but I was curious to see how this would pan out. Her blue eyes zeroed in on mine, intense and filled with a burning longing that would make any human weak at the knees.

Normally under these circumstances, I would be heavily pushing my own agenda. For maybe the first time ever, another's needs measured up to mine. Just enough to temporarily eclipse them. It was a strange feeling, foreign. As much as I wanted to hate it… I couldn't.

I watched her watching me, noting the slight shifts in tension and steadily intensifying animalistic glint in her eyes. Her hesitant doubt was slowly draining away, replaced by the desires of the fanged beast deep inside acting as her puppet master. My own - the passenger I'd been carrying around for a century, one I knew better than my human self now - reacted to that. More strongly than it had done to anything for decades, equal to bond I had felt on turning, yet different. From the other side of the fence.

It compelled me to take a back seat, reactive not proactive. No matter how old a vampire got, they could never break free from the dictation of the bloodthirsty and lustful primal instincts. They could only get even more consumed and merged. While they may learn how to keep the beast at bay, it would be foolish to ever suggest that anyone could control it completely. Mere semblance of power.

Before I could finish that thought off, I felt her body slam into mine, pushing me back with immense force. Keeping my balance, I let myself slide across the floor, small chips of wood flying from underneath my heels as they scraped across the boards. The second my back hit the nearest wall, she was on me.

Despite my unorthodox position, I let her lips collide with mine in a hungry kiss, already feeling her hands wander. Fingers pressed into skin, leaving deep red welts as her tongue forcefully slid into my mouth. The urge to take over subsided as soon as it flared up, both infuriating - how I found it personally - and desirable by the intricacies of our bond.

Without warning she pulled back, lips and teeth finding my neck and shoulders. Instinctively, I moved my head so she could get more access, arms wrapping around to hold her closer. My own fingers worked down her back, eliciting another growl as I returned the favor marking the base of her back with deliberate scratch marks. Dipping slightly under the waistband of her jeans, I ran the nail of my index finger along, teasing.

In response, she plunged her fangs deep into my shoulder, raking nails down my stomach. That made me shudder involuntarily, the dual sensations surging through me. I rarely let others actually touch me in these situations, and if I did it was under strict instruction. Even without direction, Max seemed to know all the sweet spots and working them just enough.

She didn't seem like the type to have had much experience with this before turning - the previous awkward limbo state with Chloe was a strong piece of evidence - so I had to guess it had something to do with our bond. That was a big part of the reason I'd been avoiding Max as much as possible. I didn't want anyone in my head, knowing as much about me as I did, especially so easily.

My own personal reluctance wasn't enough to stop the beast inside's approval. It had been a while since out interests clashed - most of the time I was more than happy to satisfy its needs - so this was odd, in the best and worst way. Her fangs retracted, hands tugging impatiently at my clothes.

Reflexively, I smiled. The beast hummed encouragingly, clamping down on my compulsion to intervene. Done waiting, she practically tore the clothes from my body and I made sure to return the favor as she began making her mark. Her desires and needs continued to encroach on mine, weave their way in to align, like puzzle pieces fitting together. It almost felt like they had always been there, although I knew that definitely wasn't the case.

My musings were stopped dead in their tracks, focusing solely on her touch. Sounds escaped my lips I hadn't heard in a long time, not from myself at least. Various sensations hit me all at once, pushing any second thoughts to the background. They intermingled with the feelings radiating from her, culminating in a collective sphere of raw emotion. Words had long since been rendered useless, vocalizations taking on a much more animalistic nature of expression.

Weeks of pent-up frustration erupted, both from Max and myself. She had been plunged in the deep end, forced to face things she had most likely kept on the back burner as a human. As for me, it had been impossible to even think about anyone else, especially as her desires hit breaking point. I had foolishly thought ignoring it would make it go away, knowing full well it wouldn't. I'd been a vampire long enough to figure that out for myself.

There was really no point or hope of holding back, so I didn't. And neither did Max. By the end, we were both scratched and bitten to pieces. More things in my house had been broken - including some snapped furniture, nail marks and dents on the floor and walls, as well as some on the ceiling too.

In the aftermath, we laid there on the floor surrounded by the chaos, way beyond the point of caring. It was strange. Normally in this situation, I would have my fun and leave. Probably never deal with the human, vampire or whatever in question again. I certainly wouldn't give a damn about the state I'd left them in after, not like now. The nagging question persisted… was she okay?

After a few moments of silence, enough for us to both calm down and process what had happened, I shifted onto my side to face her. Proof of my handiwork lined her skin, some pretty prominent marks and bruises.

"Hey," I murmured, reaching over and brushing her shoulder lightly. "You okay?"

Lazily, she turned her head to look at me, blue eyes no longer filled with the same overwhelming lust as before. "I… yeah, I think so."

"You just  _think_ so," I pressed, feeling a genuine pang of concern.

Thinking it over for a second or two, she shrugged. "I mean, I'm fine in myself it's just… not really sure what to think about what just happened."

I managed a slight chuckle, feeling a little relieved it wasn't something serious. "Always overthinking. Don't make it more complicated than it has to be. We both needed that, almost as much as we need to feed. It's part of the package. We're a lot more in touch with our inner animal than humans are."

"Yeah, well… still trying to come to terms with that," she muttered, expression conflicted.

"You'll get there. And you have plenty of options, although…" I hesitated, the beast inside not overly happy with what I was about to say next, "...I'm probably not going to be around forever."

Something flickered in her eyes then, mostly disappointment which she quickly tried to cover up. "Still keen on leaving?"

Pushing back on possible backtracking, I voted for deflective humor instead. "Nothing personal. All things considered, I could've ended up with a worse accidental fledgling."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Gee, thanks. I feel  _so_ much better now."

"At least you're cute," I replied on instinct, tone mildly flirtatious.

"Oh? I guess that would explain a lot." With a slight smirk, she motioned to the tapestry of marks dotted along pale, freckled skin.

Her sudden, unexpected show of confidence made me laugh. "It would, yes. As tempting as it is to fill in the gaps, I wouldn't want to push you too hard."

"Or is that just an excuse for you?" she challenged.

"Oh please, fledglings can hardly keep up," I countered smugly. "All that… activity will bring forward your next feed by at least a day." Her expression faltered slightly at that; I knew what she was thinking. "Max, don't even start feeling guilty. The way you were, you'd have ended up really hurting either Chloe or Victoria the next time you got in certain situations."

Max's expression seemed to suggest she knew that - our session would have completely broken a human - but she was reluctant to accept that fact. "I should still tell her."

Normally, I couldn't care less about humans. Chloe was… a little different and I suspected that was because of Max - both her feelings forcing themselves on me and because the bluenette would be crucial if I was ever going to return to my normal existence.

"Oh, feel free. But you know that she'll just end up accepting it whatever, even if I hadn't been meddling," I reminded her, feeling a brief wave of irritation come from her, soon fading in the wake of begrudging acceptance. "What I suggest instead is making it up to her later. Promise I won't… intervene next time. Well, unless she's going to get seriously hurt. Now you've got the initial surge out of your system, it should be fine so long as you keep on top of it. Like with blood. And if you ever feel it building up too much, I'm around for the time being."

She didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't have a valid counterpoint. Even if she did, there was no arguing with me. I'd had a century to perfect my technique, won many battles of wit and cunning.

I sat up, examining the tattered shreds of clothing dotted around the floor. "Oops. Good thing I have some spare clothes, unless you fancy streaking all the way back to Blackwell. Not gonna judge if you choose that option."

She scoffed. "No thanks. I've had enough excitement for one day."

Shifting over to my now slightly damaged wardrobe, I helped pick something out for her from my wide collection. We were around the same height and there wasn't much in it size wise. With a few outright 'nos' on some of the more revealing numbers, we settled on some ripped black jeans and a red flannel shirt. Her sneakers managed to survive - about the only thing that did - so she slipped into those.

"Not that adventurous but... " I gave her a once over, nodding approvingly. "Better than what you had," I finished, motioning to the tattered remains.

"I'm just glad I left my hoodie in my dorm," she added thankfully, turning to me. "So… guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe…" I responded, both of us knowing we'd somehow find our way back to one another eventually, whatever the reason.

I watched her leave, fading into the darkness. Even long after she had disappeared from sight, I could sense her presence in other ways. Still not having gotten dressed myself, I gave my now disheveled home a scrutinizing glance. The memory of the last… however long since Max first came here. A good couple of hours, if not longer. It was surprising the foundations were still standing.

Smirking to myself, I lightly tapped my chin in thought. "Guess it's time for some refurbishing…"


End file.
